Soulmates
by Pinkdevil24
Summary: Chad And Sonny always hated each other and everyone knew it.. But what happens when you discover that you actually have feelings for the person you hate? This is 'Soulmates' .. Prepare for Love, Late nights,comforting,friends and lots of Channy  ;
1. Why are you so nice to me?

"great practice guys, I love that new sketch", Marshall exclaimed clapping his hands. "I'lle see you guys on monday ok? 9:00 o'clock sharp because we need extra practice if we want that sketch finished by the show on Monday night", he said  
"Sure, See ya later" Nico and Grady waved and walked off

"Yeah bye", Zora called leaving the room so Sonny and Tawni were left to walk back to their dressing room.

"So what are youre plans for the weekend Hun?", Tawni asked adjusting her jacket so it hung always looked perfect though, Its like she was made for showbusiness, Sonny thought to herself.

"I dont know, but My Mom's out of town all weekend so I'm probably just gonna pick up a few things at the mall and relax at home", Sonny said  
"Oh Hun, wont you be lonely? I'd offer to be with you but I'm out of town all weekend", Tawni said  
"Its ok Tawn", Sonny said smiling, To Tawni that weekend seemed totally boring, but Sonny was quite looking foward to it.

"So what about y..", Sonny started before suddenly turning the corner and bumping straight into Chad and knocking him down to the floor.

"Watch it Munroe", Chad smiled, keeping his cool as her body brushed against his sending tingles all around his body, when all he really wanted to do was.. well there was a lot Chad wanted to do to Sonny but those thoughts would ALWAYS be kept too himself. Chad Dylan Cooper, the teenage heart-throb all across America could get practically any girl he wanted. He could treat them anyway he wanted and get away with it. But not Sonny, thats what bugged him so much about this girl. She was so sexy, and the fact he couldnt get her, made her even sexier. But that wasnt the only reason. Chad had always just used girls for repuation and sex. But Sonny, she was different to him in so many ways. She was his first proper crush, He had true feelings for her deep inside, and however bad he wanted it, the thought of using her for sex made him feel horrible. He wanted a proper relationship with her, and someday he was hoping it would happen.

"Oh man, Sorry Chad are you ok?", Sonny said blushing and stepping to the side her body tensing. She had feelings for Chad too. There feelings were just unknown to each other. Sometimes she thought he could be a right jerk but there was something totally irrestible about that guy. And many times she had seen his sweet side come out.  
"Yeah I'm fine", he said rejecting Sonny's hand to help him up and walking off round the corner quickly, his face red.  
"Whats up with him?", Sonny asked, a puzzled look on her face.  
"Isnt it obvious enough Sonny? he has feelings for you", Tawni sighed  
"Why do you say that?", Sonny asked, blushing  
"You mean you didnt see?" Tawni said  
"See what?", Sonny said confused  
"Wow Hun, you're a bit slow sometimes",Tawni said linking arms with her  
"Oh my God Tawni, just tell me!", Sonny shouted  
"Aww Sonny, you're hopeless, but thats why I'm here for you. He had a boner hun", Tawni explained  
"What? no he didnt? how do you know anyway?", Sonny said raising her voice  
"Hun, I've been with loads of guys, there's signs you know. You don't have to stare at their crotch. He had that look on his face, and believe me, I know that look", Tawni said

"Well that doesnt prove anything", Sonny said stopping, and folding her arms  
"Yes Sonny, it does. And he untucked his shirt. Why would he do that on the floor otherwise?", Tawni said  
"What? no. Chad ALWAYS untucks his shirt", Sonny exclaimed

"Man Sonny, you're thick", Tawni said putting her head in her hands, "Why do you think he does it all the time? its only ever since YOU got here!", she said. Sonny thought about it for a second. It did seem to make perfect sense

"Are you serious? you really think he likes me?" Sonny said. She couldnt help smiling

"Yes!", She exclaimed. Then she saw Sonny's face "Oh... wait.. what? You like him?", Tawni whispered disgusted at her friend  
"What noo, who said that", Sonny lied

"Sonny, dont lie to me, I know you like the back of my hand", Tawni exclaimed, "You like him"  
"Ok... Well maybe just a little, oh come on Tawni, dont look at me like that!", Sonny said  
"But he's a jerk, You could do soo much better than him", Tawni said  
"But I like him, you wouldnt have a problem with that right?", Sonny asked

"Well.. No, but Sonny, don't ok?" She said, "I dont wanna see you get hurt"

"Why would I be hurt?", Sonny asked confused  
"Oh babes you obviously dont know Chad", She said, opening the door to the dressing room, throwing her bag down and searching in her drawer for a lipgloss. Sonny sat down on the couch.

"So tell me", She said  
"You know he's not a good guy right?", Tawni sighed  
"Whats wrong with him?", Sonny asked

"Whats wrong? Lets just say a lot Sonny. He's a womanizer. He picks up girls he thinks are hot, has sex with them and then never calls them back. Who knows? he could just treat you the same", Tawni said  
"Tawni, he's changed", She said  
"I know, I know, but its easy to slip back", She said "Anyway, whatever happens, happens so just be careful ok? dont let that jerk use you", She said  
"He's not a jerk Tawn", She said  
"Whatever Hun, just please be careful. I gotta run. see you on Monday", She said hugging her friend "Call me anytime babes", she said as she picked up her bag and left the room.

Sonny began tidying her dressing room, something she did at the end of every week. So many of her possesions ended up here she needed 2 or 3 bags to take them home every weekend. After an hour of tidying she was about ready to leave the studio. But first she had to go to the bathroom. She walked along the hall thinking about what had happened before. Maybe Tawni was right. Maybe Chad wasnt as different as Sonny thought. He did seem to give off the impression sometimes that he could be a womanizer. The funny thing was though. He'd tried it out with everyone apart from Sonny herself. Sonny just couldnt make her mind up. She pushed open the door of the stall and tried to clear her mind.

"Yes Mom, Im ok, Yes im on my way home", Sonny reassured her Mom into her cellphone.  
"Have a good weekend Mom, Sorry I have to go, Bye", Sonny said. She was almost back at her dressing room when she heard a weird noise. Someone crying she thought. Curious to know what was going on, she followed the noise until she was at a door. Chad's dressing room.

'Chad? Crying? something must be really wrong', Sonny thought to herself

"Hey Chad, can I come in?", She asked knocking on the door

"Im not in the mood for talking Sonny", Chad groaned, His voice sounded awful. Sonny couldnt bear to leave someone alone like this. Especially Chad.

"Im coming in ok?", Sonny said. Chad really didnt want her to see him like this, but he didnt protest. He really needed some comforting right now. Sonny had never seen Chad's dressing room before. It was huge, There was defiantly no question about who's show had the most luxuries. Chad was sitting on the floor, hunched up in a ball. Tears were dripping out of his crystal blue eyes and for the first time ever he didnt look perfect. When he saw Sonny he cried harder, he was almost hysterical. She hated seeing him like this. She ran over  
"Oh Chad, Chad, Shhh dont cry", Sonny whispered comfortingly, crouching down next to him and putting her arms round him. Chad couldnt believe that Sonny was hugging him and comforting him, She was so close he could smell her. That irrestible smell. Chad thought to himself. But right now he was too upset to enjoy it. Somehow though, he was starting to feel more comforted knowing that Sonny cared for him.

"Whats wrong? They cancel Mack falls?", Nico laughed from the corridor  
"Nico! Don't be a jerk! This is serious.. and close the door!", Sonny shouted pulling Chad closer and telling him everything was alright.  
"Whatever", Nico said, slamming the door behind him.  
"Shh, come on its ok! do you want to tell me whats wrong Chad?", Sonny said turning her attention back to the blonde-haired actor in her arms. This reminded Chad what he was actually upset about in the first place and he started crying even harder.  
"Oh Chad, shh Im so sorry! Shhh come on, calm down", Sonny soothed stroking his hair. Chad usually hated people messing up his hair but when Sonny did it he didn't care at all. The Brunette actress carried on rocking him in her arms and stroking his hair for ages until he had finally calmed down.  
"Im..Sorry... about that ..Sonny", Chad sobbed  
"Aww Dont worry Chad, it's ok, we can keep this between you and me", Sonny comforted  
"Thanks", Chad said his perfect blue eyes staring into Sonny's eyes, "And Sonny, I'm sorry I used to be such a jerk too you. After all you've done for me", Chad said with true love for her in his voice

"Well, thats what I'm here for", Sonny laughed and was pleased when she saw Chad smiling a little.  
"Feeling better?", She asked  
"Yeah, much better", He said  
"Chad, I'm a good listener. If you want to talk about your problems I'm listening", Sonny said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well i guess its good to get them out", He said, "You see, I was meant to be spending the weekend with my Mom, she was gonna come get me. But I get a phonecall and its like.. "Im sorry, something has come up, and Mrs Cooper is unable to see you". I get a message from her bloody secertary. Thats all I'm worth to her!", Chad said angrily, raising his voice. "So anyway, I thought about all the other times she's done this. Eighteen times Sonny! Eighteen times she's rejected me for something else. I havent seen her in almost a year, its like I don't have a Mom anymore", Chad said, a tear rolling down his face.

"Oh Chad", Sonny said, feeling close to tears herself  
"And you know what, She pretends to be so interested in my show but everytime, there's a premiere or a nomination she doesnt come! She only cares about the money!", Chad exclaimed.

"I really dont know what to say", Sonny said  
"I'm sorry Sonny, you know what. Its ok, she's not even worth it anyway",Chad said standing up and picking up his bags. He stopped all of a sudden  
"Oh fuck!", Chad said

"What?", Sonny asked, suprised

"Thats bloody great, Im going to have to stay here all weekend! I thought I'd be staying with my Mom so I lent out my house to my sister for the weekend, Shes having a huge party, Theres no way Im going there. I'lle have to stay in a hotel. Do you think you could drive me Sonny? My car's at the garage", Chad said. Sonny thought about this, She did not want to leave Chad alone after he had been so upset.  
"Chad, do you want to come stay at mine tonight? My Mom's out of town so its pretty quiet", Sonny asked  
"Really Sonny? You really want me too?", Chad asked delighted.

"Sure, It would be nice to have someone to keep me company anyway", Sonny smiled  
"Why are you being so nice to me Sonny?", Chad asked

"Because you're a nice guy, and I think we could be good friends if we got to know each other properly", Sonny explained  
"Thank you Sonny, that means a lot", Chad said putting his hand on her shoulder. The brunette actress felt excitement rushing through her body. Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy she had been crushing on for months would be staying at her house!

"No problem, I'lle meet you at my car ok? I just need to get some things from my dressing room", Sonny said and rushed down the corridor. Chad was now left standing alone trying to contain his excitement. Sonny Munroe, possibly the hottest girl alive had invited him over! who knows what could happen! Chad thought to himself as he picked up his bags and joined Sonny in the parking lot.


	2. I've been waiting so long

**hey guys :) so this is chapter two, I hope you guys liked my first chapter, I know its not very good yet, but believe me, its going to get better :) Thanks so much for the good reviews ;) its really nice to know some people are reading it**

**xxenjoy xx and please review!**

**ps. if you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters leave them in a review!**

Sonny turned the key in the door to the apartment her Mom and her shared. She was glad her Mom was out of town because she would finally get to spend some time completly alone with Chad. 'The Randoms' as Chad called them, always seemed to get in the way when Sonny and Chad were on the verge of having a moment together. In fact, the rivalry between the two shows were probably the main reason why Sonny and Chad's relationship had not yet developed.

Chad was in paradise. He actually thought he was dreaming, Why was Sonny suddenly being so nice to him? Maybe tonight would be the night he'd pluck up the courage to tell her his true feelings.

"Soo..", Sonny said  
"Soo...", Chad replied laughing "I think Mackenzie falls is on, wanna watch?", He joked  
"Chad!", Sonny laughed "But you know, I have the So Random boxset here, ready to give it a try?", Sonny asked

"I made a promise to myself I would never watch it, The falls would be ashamed in me",Chad said  
"Oh come on! I watched Mackenzie falls! Can't you give my show a chance?, Sonny asked "Pleasee Chad", Sonny said with puppy dog eyes

"Youre so adorable when you do that", Chad thought out loud. Sonny stopped  
"What?", She asked suprised. He thought she was adorable? Sonny couldnt help blushing.

"Nothing", Chad said quickly, covering his hand with his mouth and blushing harder.

"Chad you said something!", Sonny teased ,slapping him on the arm playfully. Chad desperately thought of something he could use to change the subject

"Look Sonny, Can I take you out to dinner? its the least I can do after you've been so nice", Chad asked his face returning to its natrual color

"Oh really? Chad thats so sweet!" Sonny said. Chad smiled

"Yes then?", Chad asked

"Yes", Sonny smiled back at him. Then without realising her hand reached for his and squeezed it. Chad immediatly felt a rush of excitement. Sonny was holding his hand! Chad squeezed back and quickly stood up and fiddled with his tie to avoid getting too excited.

"Soo.. mind if i get changed? I always dress up when i go out", Chad laughed

"Oh yeah sure, I should too, whats the dress code then?", Sonny asked  
"Formal, but Im sure you'lle look stunning in anything", Chad said, flirting more confidently now. Sonny went red  
"Awww, you're so sweet", Sonny smiled, "Come here", She held out her arms and hugged him tight. When they pulled apart Sonny was left staring into Chad's amazing blue eyes. She was estatic. And for the first time ever she forgot about the rest of the world and thought about how much she wanted to kiss the blonde hearthrob in front of her. But she quickly returned to reality and realised that she should wait, at least until Chad made another move.  
"I should go get ready then", Sonny blushed

"Yeah me too", Chad said trying to keep his cool.

Sonny rushed into her room barely able to keep her balance even though she was wearing flat shoes. This was her chance! She had to make sure she looked really good. She'd never actually been on a proper date before so began to feel really nevous as she looked through her closet.

'Oh man! I have nothing sexy to wear!", Sonny thought to herself as she scrambled through all of her clothes desperate to find a a dress that was short enough to make her look good. But she had nothing. Then suddenly she remembered. The dress from the prom sketch which had never happened, Tawni had lent her a beautiful strapless shimmery black dress with a low cut top. Now that was perfect. Sonny fished it out and tried it on in front of the mirror.

"Woah", she said out loud, amazed at how different she looked. It was nothing like the kind of thing she usually wore. She pared it with a pair of yellow heels a few necklaces and a shimmery purse.

"Sonny? you nearly ready?", Chad called  
"Yeah", Sonny shouted, adding to finishing touches to her hair and make up. She had decided to straighten her hair. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She admitted herself that she looked SOOO different, but in a good way.

"i'm ready", Sonny said waltzing out of her room.

"Oh I..", Chad stopped and his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Oh my God Sonny, just wow", He mumbled practically drooling, a smile on his face

"That dress shouldnt even be legal", He laughed

"Its just a dress Chad, calm it", Sonny teased. She grabbed his hand and led him outside to her car smiling seductively. Chad was in a daze, his legs felt weak, his hands were shaking and all he wanted to do was kiss the brunette with the amazing figure, but he couldnt, not yet anyways.

"Is this ok place ok? Its really nice, I always used to come here with my Mom", Chad said  
"Aww, Yes Chad its perfect, thank you so much for this", Sonny smiled squeezing his hand again

Once they stepped inside she realised just how fancy it was.

"Ahh Mr Cooper, welcome! Shall I take you to your usual table?", A waitor dressed in black said. Chad was obviously very well known at this place because on the way to the table, he was greeted by three other members of waiting staff.

"This all looks so delicious, I cant decide what to get!", Sonny said

"Have whatever you want, I really want you to have a good time", Chad smiled back at her. They placed their order with the waitor and were about to resume their conversation when Sonny's phone beeped. It was a text from Zora

_Sonny! what the hell are you _

_doing with that jerk!_

How did she know she was with Chad? She frantically looked around the restaurant, and there she was. Sitting in the corner at a table with her family.

"I'lle be right back, just gotta use the bathroom", Sonny said smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Sure", Chad said gazing at her lovingly

She walked into the ladies restrooms and signalled to Zora to meet her there. The door slammed shut  
"Sonny! are you on a date?", Zora exclaimed staring at her in the eye

"Whatt nooo, but seriously stop doing that creepy eye thing", Sonny said

"Sonny, come on! be honest! Why are you here with him?", Zora said. Sonny sighed

"Ok fine... Well I can't explain right now, but can you keep quiet about it? I'lle explain some other time", Sonny pleaded

"Hmm well Im gonna need more than that", Zora said

"20 bucks and this never happened?", Sonny asked

"Done", Zora said walking back out of the bathroom

"Sorry about that", Sonny said sitting back down. She grabbed Chad's hand "Where were we?", She smiled

The dinner went really well. So well actually that as they were walking back through the parking lot to Sonny's car, they were holding hands.

"So my place then?", Sonny asked gazing into his eyes. They were back in the car and she was leaning over so Chad could see the corners of her strapless glittery red bra.

'Oh man' he thought to himself, and began to untuck his shirt. Sonny saw this and decided it was time to confront him.

"Chad! dont untuck you're shirt, it looks really cute tucked in", Sonny said, grabbing the end of his shirt.

"Noo!", Chad said "I dont want it tucked in", he quickly grabbed it and yanked it down, so thankful that is was already pretty dark in the car.

"Chaddy please", Sonny begged, stroking his leg. Chad could not believe how sexy her voice was when she said that. She was staring up into his eyes. This was it

"I know whats going on Chad. Untucking you shirt? thats the oldest trick in the book now just kiss me already", Sonny said seductively. The blonde haired boy was estatic. He put his hands on her waist, leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips passionately.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that", Chad said a smile on his face, before he leaned back in to kiss the girl of his dreams again.

**:) YAAYYY they kissed, CHAANNYYY3**

**anways sorry the end isnt very descrptive but more coming soon PROMISE XX**


	3. My first kiss went a little like this

**Thank you soo soo much for all the good reviews :) you have no idea how happy it makes me :)**

**:):) anyway im sorry that this chapter isnt very good but i dont want to be too graphic and**

**i had a bit of writers block so yeah :S**

**anyway please enjoy and review xx**

It was almost impossible to imagine the lust Chad was feeling for Sonny right now. They were back at Sonny's apartment by now and the evening could not be going any better. All the drive home in the car they had been talking about their true feelings for each other. But now they couldnt even talk anymore. Because all they wanted to do was kiss. Something they had both been waiting to do for so long.

"Sonny, you are probably the hottest woman alive", Chad moaned as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder. Sonny couldn't even manage talking, Chad was her first ever proper kiss, but instead of being worried and nervous she was doing it wrong, everything felt natrual. Chad and Sonny's lips fitted perfectly together and Sonny never wanted to pull away. They carried this on until they were both so out of breath they had to stop and lean back. Sonny switched on the TV and they cuddled up together and watched 'SO Random' and 'Mackenzie falls'.

"Chad", Sonny said

"Yes babe", Chad smiled

"I love you so much", Sonny said.

"Me too babe. All these months were worth the wait", He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Lets watch a movie", Chad suggested, pulling away. He had to get Sonny of his mind. As bad as that sounded it was for the best. Chad was controlled by his hormones and sometimes they got the better of him. Getting too turned on would just ruin the whole evening.

"Sure", Sonny said getting up and walking over to the bookcase to pick one out. A romantic one, she had decided.

"What's that?", Sonny said , alarmed as she heard a low rumbling noise,getting louder by the second.

"Oh", Chad said jumping up and grabbing Sonny's arm

"Quick get under the table", He said

"What, why? whats going on?", Sonny said becoming frightened.

"Calm down, its just an earthquake, now get under the table!", Chad said protectively. They both got under just as the shaking began. The fear on Sonny's face was almost funny for Chad.

"Oh my god, that was so horrible", Sonny said after the shaking finished

"Oh come on, it was just a tiny earthquake!", Chad laughed

"How can you be so relaxed about it!", Sonny demanded

"I've lived In L.A all my life, it happens all the time", Chad laughed

"Well that was my first earthquake ever!", Sonny said, starting to laugh  
"Youre soo cute when youre scared though", Chad said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Youre cuter", Sonny said in a stupid voice. They were gazing into each others eyes and before they knew it, Sonny was on top of Chad making out heavily with him. They were so into each other they forgot they were under the table, and that there had just been an earthquake. Sonny's phone began to ring. She groaned as she took it out of her pocket. It was Nico.

"I really should get this,he might be worried", Sonny said, propping herself up but still staying on top of Chad. He nodded.

"Hello?", Sonny answered, stroking Chad's hair with her free hand. Chad loved it soo much when a girl did that, plus the fact that he could totally see down Sonny's dress. Chad became VERY excited.

"Hi, Sonny are you ok? Tawni said you would be home alone, and that was a pretty bad earthquake", Nico said, concerned.

"Yes Nico I'm..", Sonny suddenly let out a giggle as a 'certain part' of the blonde-haired boy under her rubbed against her leg. "Fffine", She finished

"Shhh", Chad said

"Who's there?", Nico asked  
"No one", Sonny said quickly, shifting her position. Chad couldnt help out letting out a small groan as she rubbed against the part of him that was craving her touch. What he was feeling now, was actually better than sleeping with any other girl.

"Ok, there is definatly something going on there", Nico said  
"No there isnt!", Sonny said giggling harder.

"Sonny dont lie, who's the guy?", Nico asked. 'Man he was good at working things out', Sonny thought to herself.

"Ok Nico i admit it, I'm watching a steamy movie!", Sonny said. This made sense to Nico

"Oh Sonny, I thought you were so innocent", Nico laughed "Anyway glad youre ok, see you later?", Nico said

"Ok bye", Sonny said, switching her phone off.

"Now where were we?", Sonny giggled falling back into Chad's arms. They carried this on for a while before Sonny suggested moving into the bedroom. Chad was torn. he was craving for Sonny's touch, but on the other hand he didn't want to sleep with her. Not yet anyway, he didnt want to feel like he was just using her. But those big brown eyes, those soft hands, and those smooth lips. His hormones took over. he allowed himself to be lead into the bedroom, where they got under the covers together. Things got more and more heated until Chad couldnt take the guilt anymore. He pulled away and sat up.

"Sonny I cant do this", He said. It hurt him so much to say that.

"Why not Chad? I want you to", She said

"You know about my past, I dont want to slip back, just please understand", Chad said

"I do understand", Sonny said, sitting up as well and taking his hand.

"Im sorry, and I know I seem like a jerk right now. But im doing this for you. I care for you so much Sonny, and the thought of using you for sex almost kills me", Chad said emotionally. Sonny could hear the words coming right from his heart.

"You have NO idea how much I want you right now, but I have to keep myself under control", Chad said

"Thats so sweet", Sonny said, a tear in the corner of her eye.

They talked for ages about themselves before eventually falling asleep together with their arms entwined.

When Sonny awoke she was alone in bed. The hot Californian sunshine was streaming through the window, she looked at her clock. It read one pm. She couldnt believe she had slept that late! It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened last night. Where was Chad! she thought to herself, worried he had left her, but soon heard the sound of the shower. She got out of bed and rushed to the mirror to try to make herself look decent when he returned.

' Where the hell is my phone?' she thought to herself rushing round the lounge trying to find it. 'It must have slid under the couch', she thought, getting down on her knees and searching for it. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door making Sonny jump and hit her head on the couch.

"Oww", She said,getting up and running to the door. It was Marshall! she ran to the bathroom

"Chad! Chad", she said knocking. The shower stopped and Chad appeared at the door, dripping wet with a towel round his middle.

"Yes?", he said, flicking a strand of wet hair out of his face. Sonny was mesmerised. Chad had an amazing torso, which wasn't suprising considering how perfect he was. She snapped out of it

"Marshall's here! At the door!", Sonny whispered

"Who's Marshall?", he asked

"My boss!", Sonny said pushing him into the shower. "Stay there and dont move ok!", She instructed, rushing back to the door.

"Hi! whats up?", she said opening the door  
"Whats up? Sonny, do you wanna explain this to me?", he said angrily showing her the front page of Tween weekly...

**SUSPENSE, hahahahaha**

**so what do you guys think? new chapter is coming soon i promise xxxxxx**

**also do you guys think this should be a T or is it more M at some points, please let me know xxxx**


	4. Banned from seeing you?

**HAHA ok guys im sorry about the cliffhanger thing :)**

**but its ok all will be revealed in this chapter ... Lol I just want to thank you so much for all these reviews , it really motivates me to write more xxx**

Sonny grabbed the magazine out of Marshall's hands

"What!", she said shocked. She shouldnt have been shocked really though. It was expected. After all Chad was ALWAYS being followed by the paparazzi and thinking back to last night she realised how strange it was that she hadn't seen any cameras or reporters.

"Care to explain then?", Marshall said, his tone not sounding happy

"I..I dont know what happened", Sonny mumbled still shocked. She'd never felt this bad before, her privacy had been totally invaded and now the whole of the American teenage population would know her private life. The cover of the magazine showed a blown-up picture of Sonny and Chad walking hand in hand through the parking lot, and above, a huge title read 'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper dating? read inside for a featured article'. Sonny quickly flipped through the magazine hoping it wasnt as bad as it looked, but sadly it was. There were a full three pages full of pictures of them together. Some she didn't even immediatly reconise. But the biggest was the one of them kissing in the car.

'shit', Sonny mumbled to herself going red. She was so embarassed she could barely breath.

"I.. know what to say", Sonny muttered

"Well I do!", Marshall exclaimed, "I'm telling the press this was just a one off and you two can go back to 'hating each other' again. But from now on you are BANNED from seeing or contacting Chad", Marshall shouted

"What? Thats so unfair! thats my private life, arent I allowed to do what I want anymore?", Sonny shouted back  
"Not when you're famous and you need to keep a reputation!", Marshall said

"But..", Sonny started

"Ahh! Don't argue with me Sonny!", he interrupted, "If you want to keep your job you keep away, understood?", Marshall said.

"Yes", Sonny whined. Marshall was about to leave when he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Chad's not here now is he?", Marshall said in a supsicious voice

"No! Of course not!", Sonny lied, her voice getting higher like it always did when she was in denial.

"Then who's shoes are they?", Marshall asked. Sonny turned around and saw him pointing to Chad's sneakers lined up next to the couch. Sonny was glad they werent the one's he usually wore, otherwise Marshall would have immediatly reconisged them.

"Uhh, there my Mom's", Sonny babbled, knowing she wasnt making sense. But what choice did she have? Marshall looked closer

"And you really expect me to believe that your Mom is a size 13?", Marshall asked his voice sounding bored

"Hey you dont even know my Mom!, Sonny began  
"Sonny, dont lie! get him out of here now! and DON'T let it happen again", Marshall instructed handing her the magazine and leaving.

"I heard everything Sonny", Chad said, coming into the room now fully dressed and putting his arms around the close to tears actress he loved.

"Chad, what are we gonna do?", Sonny said. He kissed her softly on the head.  
"Baby, don't worry, we're gonna sort this out", He assured, "I've been in this kind of situation before. You just have to give the press some time. Then the'lle get bored and move on, and we can see each other again", he soothed.

"But how long Chad?", Sonny whined

"Well at least the weekend, then on Monday at work we can see each other again", Chad suggested.

"But Marshall will see! I don't wanna get fired", Sonny worried

"Well I'lle find a way, I promise", Chad re-assured her, "But I really should get going before I get us into more trouble. See you on Monday then? I hope", Chad said

"Text me", Sonny replied, giving her gorgeus, blond-haired boyfriend a kiss on the lips and a long hug.

Before she knew it Chad was gone and Sonny was all alone. She couldnt decide whether she was more happy or sad after the best night of her life followed by the worst morning. Her phone kept pinging with new messages from her concerned friends but she choose to ignore them. She switched off her phone, put on some sweatpants, got herself a soda and put the 'Mackenzie falls' disc into her DVD player. She was happy when she saw that Chad had left behind his hoodie and snuggled up into it, breathing in the sweet smell of her hearthrob boyfriend. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was 5pm and the DVD had finished. Her stomach growled as she hadn't eaten yet so she went into the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. She was about to take a bite when there was a knock at the door. 'I hope its not a reporter', she thought to herself as she put down her plate and walked to the door.

"Sonny!", Tawni said throwing her arms around her friend, "Ive been so worried! You havent been answering any of my calls or texts! So I cut my trip short to come see you!", She explained. Sonny was touched and very glad that she had caring friends to help her through these tough situations. The girls sat down on the sofa. Tawni spotted the TV screen

"Oh Sonny! you werent!", Tawni exclaimed pointing to the 'Mackenzie falls' DVD case laying on her friends table.  
"Its actually really good Tawni, and Chad's a great actor!", Sonny said taking a bite of her sandwich  
"Oh god, its even worse than I thought. You even smell like him", she laughed

"Im wearing his hoodie", Sonny explained, her mouth full

"Ok gross, well are you gonna explain or what?", Tawni said shoving the magazine in her face.

Sonny felt so much better after letting everything out. Tawni being the shallow person she was at times, was a suprisingly good listener and comforted Sonny well.  
"I honestly have no idea how you're gonna work this out Sonn, but You obviously love this guy and since your my best friend I'lle do everything I can to help", Tawni explained.

"Aww Tawni you're amazing you know?", Sonny smiled giving her blonde best friend a hug.

"Ok seriously if you're gonna do that, you have to take that Chad-stinking hoodie off!", Tawni laughed.

Tawni stayed the night to make sure Sonny didnt get lonely. They had so much fun painting each others nails and doing each others hair, Sonny almost forgot about all her problems and was very thankful to Tawni.

On Monday morning Sonny jumped out of bed, despite how early it was. She was desperate to see Chad no matter how hard it was going to be. The brunette actress spent a much longer time than usual getting ready for work to impress Chad. When choosing her outfit she picked out the slightly shorter skirt, the lower top, and the higher heels.

'Damn, Im gonna be late!', Sonny thought to herself, glancing at her watch. She picked up her bag and ran down to her car. She hadn't switched on her phone all weekend but forgot that she might need too and left it.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny", Grady said staring at her in disgust, with Nico right behind him as she crossed the parking lot of Condor studios.

"Geez guys, Just give me a break", Sonny pleaded. Rushing to get inside before they started asking questions.

"Oh come on Sonny! we were just messing with ya! Tawni talked with us. We don't like it obviously but since were your friends I guess its only fair we accept this", Nico explained

"Oh really?", Sonny smiled, She would have to thank Tawni for this.

"Yeah", Nico said. Sonny thanked them and gave them both a hug before rushing off to rehearsal.

"Hey wait a minute", Nico called, "When we were on the phone the other day, and I thought you were with someone, surely that wasnt Chad?", Nico asked. Sonny looked at him awkwardly trying not to smile

"OH MY GOD Sonny, thats gross!", Nico winced miming throwing up. Sonny laughed and left them standing there making faces.

After rehursal all the stares and questions she had got from her castmates were making her feel very worn out. So she was glad to finally be back in her dressing room relaxing on the couch. She wanted to see Chad, there was no denying it. But she was too scared to find him because of Marshall. She would just have to wait for him to come to her. After watching Tawni do her make-up for ages, out of pure boredom there was a knock at the door

"Ille get it!", Sonny immediatly jumped up and ran to the door. It was Chad!

"Chad!", Sonny said throwing herself at him and giving him a kiss.

"OK guys! you could of warned me!", Tawni said, pulling a face, "Thats just plain wrong! I'lle give you guys some privacy", She laughed walking out of the room.  
"Good, Maybe you...", Chad started but suddenly covered his mouth and let out a few burps.

"Excuse you", Sonny joked

"Whatever", Tawni laughed running off down the corridor.

"Sonny you have my.. *burp*... pills right?", Chad asked his voice sounding urgent

"What pills?", Sonny asked confused and kind of worried as Chad covered his mouth again and let out a huge burp.

"I texted you? I left my hoodie at yours..*burp*.., it has my pills in the pocket and I haven't taken them in two days", Chad said holding in another burp.  
"Oh shit! I didnt check my texts all weekend. Anyway what are those pills for? and why do you keep burping! Sonny asked concerned.

"Im sorry.. *burp*.. I can't help it! I have stomach problems, and I need to take my pills everyday to stop it", Chad explained trying desperatly not to burp in front of Sonny.

"No I don't have them! Im so sorry!", Sonny said. Chad suddenly bent over double and groaned

"Chad! are you ok?", Sonny asked REALLY regrettting not turning on her phone now.

"Yeah, just bad stomach pains, there getting worse...*burp*.. I really need those pills Sonny", Chad groaned. Sonny absouletly hated to see her boyfriend in pain.

"I'lle go home and get them right now! Go wait in your dressing room ok?", She said

"Thank you..*burp*.. and Sonny, please keep quiet about this? your the only one that..*burp* knows", Chad said as his stomach made a low rumbling sound.

"That REALLY doesnt sound good Chad, and of course I will", Sonny said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing her car keys and rushing out again. Completly forgetting that she had been banned from going ANYWHERE near the the 'Mackenzie falls' set...

**Hey so sorry, the ending is kinda weird, I just needed an excuse for so it was bad that she turned of her phone and a way of her going over to the mackenzie falls set.**

**Please review guys! It always makes my day!**

**love ya xxx**

**(new chapter might be a while, im still thinking of ideas) x**


	5. Emergency

**I dont have much to say really :P so please enjoy!**

The minute Sonny arrived home she was greeted by her Mom. Connie had been at home for hours now nervously awaiting Sonny's arrival, She had only seen the magazine last night and had been keen to get home as soon as possible. Only when she got home though she realised that Sonny would probably be at work so she would have to wait.

"Sonny!", Her Mom threw her arms around her, startling the brunette actress

"Oh, hey Mom", Sonny said  
"Listen! I want an explanation of everything that happened this weekend! Right from the top!", Her Mother instructed sternly. Sonny sighed,  
"Mom, I'm so so sorry! But I REALLY dont have the time right now! I have a work emergency!", Sonny exclaimed picking up Chad's hoodie from the couch and shaking the pocket. She frowned as she found it was empty.

"Hey Mom have you seen..", Sonny started

"These pills?", Her mom finished, picking up the box off the table and frowing as she re-read the label.

"Sonny, how come you never told me about these Stomach problems?", Her Mother asked, looking even more concerned than before

"Oh Mom, there not my pills!", Sonny exclaimed

"Oh well that explains a lot then, I thought this didnt look like your hoodie. Well.. who's are they then?", She enquired. Then paused as she started to piece everything together

"This is Chad's hoodie isnt it? He was here?", Connie asked  
"Yes Mom!, but PLEASE let me go! I promise I will explain everything to you later", Sonny begged

"Fine then", Connie said grumpily tossing her the pills, "But there better be a very good explanation for this Allison!", Connie warned. Sonny winced as her Mom used her full name, she hated being called Allison. She took the pills but not the hoodie, she loved that hoodie and was determined to keep it for a while.

"Oh come on", Sonny shouted tooting her horn at the long line of traffic in front of her. She had been stuck in traffic for almost a half hour now. and every time she thought about how long Chad had to wait she felt sick to her stomach thinking how he must be in so much pain. But finally after what felt like forever she finally arrived back. Chad's dressing room was just down the hall but she had to walk past Marshalls office to get there. As soon as it looked like no one was around, Sonny ran as fast as she could to get there.

"Chad?", She spoke softly as she opened the door of his dressing room. He didnt look in much pain at all as he was sleeping face-down on his couch hugging a pillow. He looked about 10 years old, which Sonny thought was so adorable.

"Chad hunny, I have your pills", She said, gently shaking her sleeping boyfriend. Chad woke up slowly his eyes misted over from sleeping.

"Oh thaaaaaankk God", Chad said, burping the word 'Thank' which made Sonny laugh. She watched as he sat up and swallowed two pills dry. Then he leaned back on the sofa obviously waiting for the pills to work.

"_Could the Mackenzie falls cast please make their way to stage 1 for rehearshal now",___A voice came over the intercom. Chad still didnt move  
"Hey, dont you have to go to that?", Sonny asked curiously  
"No", he laughed, "They gave me the day off cause they thought I was messing around. When I couldnt stop burping they thought I was doing it on purpose and got really pissed", Chad laughed

"Thats the funniest thing I've heard all day!", Sonny exclaimed bursting into laughter but stopped as Chad leaned over again moaning as if he was in horrible pain.  
"Owwww", Chad groaned clutching his stomach

"I thought it was getting better!", Sonny exclaimed picking up the box of pills and reading the label properly. Then she saw something in small print which made her shiver

_If dose is missed for any period of time you MUST _

_report straight to the emergency room_

"Chad, have you read this?", Sonny exclaimed very concerned  
"Yes! But i'lle be fine, I dont need to go", Chad said wincing again as the pain got worse.

"Chad! Don't be stupid! I dont wanna see you get ill! have you even missed a dose before?", Sonny asked  
"..Well.. Noo, but I really dont wanna go to the emergency room! The'lle make me get a shot!", Chad exclaimed with fear in this eyes  
"Aww, don't you like shots?", Sonny asked sympathetically

"I'm terrified", Chad admitted, "But I've managed to avoid getting one in years", He said. Sonny put an arm round him  
"Come on, It'lle be ok! And you really need to go! Or things could get a lot worse", Sonny said

"Fine! but I cant drive! Not with these stomach pains", Chad said wincing as another one hit him.

"Oh no! But I can't take you cause we can't be seen together", Sonny said  
"I don't wanna go alone!", Chad whined nervously. They were interupted by a knock at the door

"Chad? It's Marshall! Sonny's boss, can I come in?", Marshall shouted. Sonny looked up at Chad in fear.

"Closet!", he whispered pushing her right down into the corner of his huge closet and slamming the door.

"Yeah", Chad called. The door opened

"Where is Sonny? I cant find her anywhere!", Marshall exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I dont know", Chad lied. But being the amazing actor he was, it was very convincing

"Hmmm, well if you see her, tell her I want her in my office!", he said slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Woah that was close, we have to be more careful", Sonny said as she got back out of the closet.

"Anyway, you are going to the emergency room and I know who's gonna take you", Sonny smiled getting out her phone

"I am ONLY doing this for Sonny", Tawni made it clear as Chad slid into the passenger seat of her car, barely able to fit his legs.

"Hey, can we move the seat back, just a little?", Chad said struggling to sit upright

"Oh No! I need that space for my handbags", Tawni exclaimed

"But my legs don't fit!", Chad complained

"FINNEEE", Tawni said moving the seat. Her and Chad did not get on at all. They had always had a history of despising each other, and the only reason they were occasionly reasonable was for Sonny.

"Thank you", Chad said miming her voice. Tawni sighed and started the car

"I know your using Sonny", Tawni said after a long pause

"Tawni, dont even go there", Chad said

"I'm just warning you Chad. You break my best friends heart and you'lle be sorry", Tawni warned  
"Listen, What me and Sonny have is between us. And you dont have a right to interfere", Chad said

They carried on arguing all the way to the emergency room. Then Chad suddenly stopped. He started shaking and freaking out

"I cant go in there", he whined

"Come on, dont be a baby, its just a shot", She said pulling him out of the car.

"No, you dont understand", he said. Tawni for the first time felt sympathy for him as she saw the true fear in his eyes

"Come on! You can do it, and It will be over before you know it!", Tawni comforted, "Now come on!", She said walking to the door. She turned around

"Chad?", she called as she couldnt see him, "Stop hiding and being a baby!", Tawni said getting fed up. But he still didnt answer so the blonde walked back to the side of the car.

"OH MY GOD!", She gasped as she saw he was passed out on the floor. he'd obviously hit his head as there were blood stains in his perfect blonde hair.

"HEY CAN I GET SOME HELP?", Tawni shouted running into the hospital...

**OK OK OK, Im sorry about the cliffhanger but my story just works best like this xxx**

**lol, please review :D love ya guys loads xxx**


	6. Your the only girl for me

**ok guys im SO SO SO SO OOOO SOOO sorry this took too long to get up :S**

**i was just very busy, but finally here is the next chapter**

**and guys :D i would really appreicate if i could get more reviews that would be so nice xxx**

**thanks x**

**(oh and ps im makin the story an M)**

"Pick up! pick up! pick up!", Tawni said into her phone ringing Sonny for at least the tenth time in a row.

Chad had been rushed straight into the hospital and given a room where there were at least 5 doctors watching over him. Even though Tawni didnt want to admit it, the situation was pretty serious. Not taking the pills had caused a problem in Chad's blood and he was now still lying unconcious. At first Tawni thought he had passed out because of the fear but it was in fact because he was getting sicker by the minute.

"Sonny! Call me Urgently!", Tawni said, leaving a message. Tawni Hart was NOT happy. She despised hospitals. In fact she despised anything that could have a germ anywhere, She was way more worried about her looks then the fact that Sonny needed her to look after Chad.

Sonny rushed around the corner to Marshalls office frantically searching through her bag again and again  
"Where is my phone!", Sonny wondered searching through her purse, jacket pocket and jeans pocket for the thirteenth time.

"Ahh Sonny, there you are! Finally! I've been looking for you all morning", he said as she took a seat in his office

"By the way, your phone is here, I dont know how it got here though", He said puzzled handing Sonny the phone. 'Thank God', Sonny thought grabbing her phone and glancing at the screen. She gasped as she saw the amount of missed calls from Tawni and immediatly starting worrying. Something was wrong with Chad.

"Umm Marshall can you excuse me a minute?", She asked

"No Sonny! I just need 5 minutes with you! Honestly you kids, I never get any time to talk to you!", Marshall said  
"Ok, but please make it quick", Sonny said

"Right, well Its up too you how long you make it, I need to know every detail about what happened the other night Sonny! Do you even know how crazy the press has gone about this? You won't leave you and Chad alone ever!", Marshall started. *Mooooo*, Sonnys ringtone started going off. It was Tawni!

"I really have to take this", Sonny said pleading Marshall with her eyes

"Fine, but make it quick!", Marshall instructed as Sonny ran outside to take the call. But as she heard the news her face quickly dropped from a smile to a very nervous look. She went white as she heard her friend describe what had happened. She made the decision she was going to to tell Marshall everything, then beg him to let her go and see Chad.

"Are you ok?", Marshall said, looking puzzled at the quickly changed expression on Sonny's face.

"Not really", Sonny said a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Oh dear, need to talk about it?", Marshall said. Sonny nodded and began to tell him absouletly everything.

"Why are you crying though?", Marshall asked when she had finished

"Because I love Chad, and i'm not allowed to see him! especially when he needs me most!", Sonny weeped

"Come on now Sonny.. calm down. I know I was a bit harsh about this situation but its for the best.", Marshall comforted  
"Marshall please? Can I go visit Chad? I promise I won't get caught", Sonny asked. Marshall was beggining to worry that this could get Sonny very upset, Sonny had always been the brightest member of the cast and was always cheering everyone up when they felt down.

"Look Sonny... your still 17 and I'm supposed to be looking after you. But I guess what you do in your spare time isnt really up to me to decide. Go see Chad, but PLEASE dont get caught! We do not need any bad publicity right now!", Marshall said  
"Thank you soo much! I'lle be very careful!", Sonny exclaimed

"But listen! It doesnt mean you can always see him! It MUST be in private, and this relationship must be kept private ok?", Marshall warned  
"Yes Marshall", Sonny said, barely listening as she ran back to the prophouse to grab her jacket.

"Sonny hurry up! I'm really getting bored here", Tawni whined down the phone. Sonny had been stuck in traffic for 45 minutes now and was getting really agitated  
"LOOK im doing my best ok?", Sonny shouted  
"Calm it babes!", Tawni said, "Look he's ok! just unconcious, But the Doc says he'lle be fine", Tawni comforted  
"Oh, well I'lle be there soon", Sonny said feeling more reasured as she finally pulled up outside the emergency room. She slammed her door shut and ran as fast as she could in the heels she was wearing.

"Oh Chad!", She said coming into the room as she saw her boyfriend out cold on the bed. She couldnt help noticing how cute he looked asleep though.

"Ahh you finally made it!", Tawni said flinging her arms round her best friend.

"He still hasnt woken up?", Sonny questioned stroking a hair out of his face lovingly

"Nope, but they said he'lle come around soon. Then when he wakes up, he has to get two shots", Tawni exclaimed  
"Oh no! Thats just gonna make it worse! I'm such a fucking idiot, this is all my fault", Sonny stressed running her hands through her hair. Suddenly they both heard movement coming from the bed

"He's waking up", Sonny said gripping Chad's hand. He opened his eyes and looked around the room confused and sleepy.

"What happenend?", Chad asked Sonny

"Ask Tawni! she's the one who brought you in", Sonny exclaimed as Tawni began to explain exactly what had happened.

"But wait, I thought we werent allowed to see each other?", Chad asked when Tawni had finished.

"I know. But i talked to Marshall! He said we can see each other if were careful not to get caught in public", Sonny said excidetly

"Baby thats great", Chad smiled leaning over to kiss his brunette girlfriend. They shared a kiss for at least 20 seconds before Tawni spoke

"Ok seriously you guys, Stop. Thats just disgusting", she said laughing

"Ahh I see you've woken up Mr Cooper, feeling any better?", The Doctor asked walking in with a clipboard.

"Yeah, great... but wait. I dont have to get any shots do I?", Chad asked nervously

"Im afraid you do actually. You have a problem with your blood, but luckily its not serious. All we need to do is give you two shots today, and another next week and youlle be fine!", The Doctor said

"What? 3 shots!", Chad whined practically crying as he said it

"Dont worry about it! You wont feel much! I'lle be back in a minute ok?", The Doctor said.

"Ohhh Chadddyy scared of a little shot?", Tawni teased, but Chad really wasnt in the mood. Ever since he was small he had hated getting shots and his fear was getting worse and worse as he got older.

"Tawni! Don't be so insensitive", Sonny said squeezing Chad's hand tight, putting an arm round him and sitting down. He was crying by now but Sonny stroked his hair and tried to distract him as the doctor prepared the needle. The needle was the worst part. Chad HATED needles.

"No! Don't!", he said pulling away as the doctor tried to put it in his arm.

"Come on Chad, It will be over very quickly!", The Doctor reassured. Sonny watched her boyfriend turn a horrible shade of grey before flopping sideways unconcious again. She quickly caught him and pushed him back onto the bed before he could fall off.

"That kids impossible", The Doctor laughed quickly giving Chad the shots before he became concious again.

"He should be fine now. Could you give him this? Its his time for the next shot and his prescription. But otherwise he's free to go", The Doctor said

"Sure", Sonny said  
"Oh and do you think you could maybe stay with him for the next couple of days in case he gets sick again?", The Doctor asked

"Yes, Of course I will!", Sonny said

"Thank you", The Doctor said leaving

"Sonny! Are you out of your mind!", Tawni exclaimed, "We have a show tonight! you can't go to Chad's!"

"Tawni! He needs me! he's still sick and he doesnt have anyone else to take care of him!", Sonny argued

"Fineee, but your explaining to Marshall and I'm taking my car!", Tawni said

"Fine.. Look im sorry Tawn but he needs me", Sonny said

"Aww its ok", Tawni reassured "Bye", she said glad to finally leave

"Wow this is where you live?", Sonny said as the cab pulled up outside Chad's house. It had been really hard sneaking out of the hospital without getting caught but they had made it. Sonny had also phoned Marshall and everything was arranged. She would take off the night and the whole day tommorow to take care of Chad.

"Yeah, you like it?", Chad said  
"Its amazing!" Sonny exclaimed as Chad tipped the Cab driver and they stepped out onto the path.

"Damn, my sisters here", he said as they passed the car belonging to his sister.

"I thought she was only staying the weekend", Sonny said  
"Me too, but if im not around she likes to take advantage of my place", he sighed getting his keys and unlocking the front door.

"Myah..Myah... MYAH!", Chad called  
"Whaatttt?", Chad's sister came running down the stairs. She was possibly the prettiest girl Sonny had ever seen. She had the same amazing eyes as her brother as well as long toned legs and perfectly straight hair the exact same shade as Chads.

"Oh Hi!", Myah said holding out her hand for Sonny flashing a perfect smile, "Sonny right? I know you off TV?", She said, "Whats it called Chad? that show your always watching?", she asked

"What? No", Chad started saying

"Oh yes.. So random?", She said

"Yeah.. Wait, Chad watches my show?", She said starting to laugh

"What NO I DO NOT MYAH! What are you going on about?", He said going red

"Ooohh calm down Chad!", Myah teased

"I thought you paid people to watch it!", Sonny laughed "But no, you watch it!", Sonny said laughing again

"Ok fine, I watch your show... But only cause of you", He admitted staring into her eyes and taking her hand

"Uhh Myah, you gonna leave now?", He suggested, his arms around Sonny.

"Oh yeah sorry", she laughed, "It was great to meet you Sonny, talk soon ok?", She waved flashing a perfect smile and running out of the house.

"She's nice...different from her brother", Sonny teased

"Well now you see who's the good looking one", Chad said posing for her.

"Yeah sure Chad, keep believeing that Hun", Sonny teased again flicking him on the head.

"I swear I've seen your sister before somewhere", Sonny thought out loud  
"Yeah you probably have, she's a model", Chad explained

"Oh right, ooh a model sister I bet she has lots of model friends that Chad likes to fool around with", Sonny teased

"Sonny, thats history ok? You know your the only girl for me now", Chad smiled sweetly

"Awww", Sonny exclaimed

"I love you", She smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"So you got any brothers or sisters?", Chad asked

"Nope, just me and my Mom", Sonny answered

"Lucky you, try having three sisters, its impossible", He laughed looking down at his stomach as it rumbled  
"Man I'm starving, lets go eat", Chad said leading Sonny into the kitchen. It was almost as big as Sonny's apartment in itself with a high ceiling and a shiny floor. He had three whole fridges and a bar as well as a huge dining table.

"Wow this is huge", Sonny said

"I know but I hardly ever use it, Im shit at cooking", He said

"Oh well I can cook, what do you want?", She asked

"I dont know, whatever you can find. I dont do my own grocery shopping", Chad laughed. Sonny opened the closets to find some low-carb bread, cereal and those diet snaks Tawni was always eating. She opened another closet to find it was full of diet soda and energy drinks. she sighed and tried the fridge which was practically empty apart from some yoghurt and 2 slices of cheese.

"Chad do you actually have any food?", Sonny asked

"Yeah look", He said pointing

"Thats practically nothing and its all diet food!", Sonny exclaimed

"Yeah i know, Im on a diet", he explained, Sonny couldnt help laughing

"Chad, that is the most ridicolous thing I've heard all day, your the last person that needs to go on a diet", She laughed poking his flat stomach  
"Oww", he winced

"Oh my god Sorry! still hurts?", Sonny asked

"Yeah, but I'm fine dont worry", He said

"Ok then, still want to eat?", She asked

"Yes", Chad said his stomach rumbling again

"Want me to call for chinese?", She laughed

"Sure", he smiled and after she had called lead her into his lounge which was even bigger and more spectacular then his kitchen. They flopped down on one of his huge red sofa's and Chad pulled Sonny onto his lap.

"You have no idea how sexy your eyes are Sonny", Chad murmured lost in her eyes. Before Sonny could say anything he kissed her passionately and almost immediatly Sonny became brave and asked for entrance, Chad accepted and enjoyed their tongues dancing together more than anything he had ever experienced.

**haha im sorry lame ending but yeah :) anyway hope you enjoyed and please review xxx**


	7. Almost

The Chinese food had arrived 10 minutes ago but it lay untouched on the table. They had forgotten all about their hunger as they were so caught up in each other. Chad ached to do much more to Sonny than kissing but he couldnt. He couldnt hurt his Sonshine however bad he wanted her. He knew it was her first time unlike any of the other girls he had dated and he wanted it to be special. He didnt want to rush into anything. His hormones soon took over though and waiting for her reaction he slowly pulled her shirt off leaving her in a very revealing black lacy bra. Chad practically drooled when he saw this and his pants became so tight he had to tuck his member into his waistband. Sonny watched this and decided to take it a step further. She pulled his pants down leaving him in his boxers. Sonny saw how hard he was for her and wanted to give him even more pleasure. she pushed him back on the sofa, stood up and straddled him. Chad had a confused look on his face which quickly turned to pleasure as Sonny began to grind against him stroking his hair and staring into his eyes.

"Sonnnyyy", Chad moaned her name as he rejoined their lips again. He almost went into a trance and totally forgot that it was his Sonny doing all the work.

"Wait a minute", He managed to gasp inbetween moaning. "Youre doing all the work, yet you deserve pleasure more than me", Chad said

"But Chad, I want to make you happy too", Sonny smiled seductively. His legs went weak as he saw her face. 'She looks so hot when she smiles' Chad thought to himself desperate for her to carry on. But he ached to please his girlfriend so he slided her off his lap and against the edge of the sofa.

"What are you doing?", Sonny asked giggling

"Wait and see, But I promise you'lle enjoy it", Chad replied sliding off his girlfriends jeans and letting them fall to the floor revealing a matching lacy thong.

"Wow, a thong?", Chad drooled  
"Yeah Chad, just for you", Sonny smiled stroking his cheek.

"Well its coming off NOW", Chad laughed.

"Ohhh ok, If your shirt comes off first?", Sonny said ripping it off. His torso was even better as she had remembered it. They couldnt help laughing at each other.  
"I really never imagined us getting this far", Sonny said, "I always thought you hated me",

"Me too! And I only did it for my reputation. I liked you ever since you got here", Chad admitted  
"Awww, Well i did think you were a jerk, but when I saw your sweet side I totally fell in love with you", Sonny said  
"Enough talking", Chad ordered sliding off her thong slowly. He was about to start fingering Sonny when they heard a car pull up outside.  
"Holy shit. Who can that be now?", Chad cursed angry that the perfect moment was ruined  
"Quick get dressed", Chad said handing Sonny her clothes and stuffing his pants and shirt back on. They knocked at the door and a girls voice cried out

"Chad? Please let me in! Its Sacha!". Sonny looked at Chad questioning him  
"My Sister", he mouthed opening the door.

"What Sacha?", Chad sighed looking Sonny in the eye apoligetically. Sonny now noticed why Chad was so good looking. Sacha was even prettier than Myah, with those same blue eyes, tanned skin and long skinny legs, but with amazingly long shiny hair in a perfect chesnut shade. Sonny felt so out of place standing next to someone this perfect.

"Chad, Im really sorry to disturb you.. but Me and Connor broke up", She whimpered bursting into tears and falling into her brothers arms. Chad comforted his sister. She got upset very easily and had for once been in a very successful relationship.

"Shh, your alright... Why dont you go see a girlfriend about this? I won't be much help", Chad said hugging her close. Even though Sonny knew she was his sister she still felt jealous. SHE should be the one in Chad's arms. Even though she knew it was a bad thing to think she wished Sacha would leave. Chad pulled back

"So what are we gonna do?", He said

"Well... I kinda don't have any place to stay now... So i was hoping I could stay here?", She asked with pleading eyes

"..Uhh Ok then sure.. Its just Im kinda busy?", Chad said.. putting his arm around Sonny and raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh my god sorry, You're Chad's girlfriend right?", She asked holding out a perfectly manicured hand for Sonny to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Im Sonny", She smiled

"Sacha", She replied flashing a perfect smile.

"Theres no way were gonna get any peace with her around", Chad whispered... "Im sorry babe",

"Its ok, she needs you more", Sonny smiled kissing his cheek.

"Oh guys its ok, you don't need to be with me or anything, I'lle stay out of the way", She said hinting heavily that she did NOT want to be alone.

"Look Sacha, Im not a girl so I'm not good at these things, why dont you spend some time with Sonny?", Chad suggested. As much as he was craving to be with Sonny he wanted to be out of the way of his sister. Although he loved her she was way too much work and too stressful to be around.

"I got some mack falls episodes to catch up on.. Meet me upstairs later ok?", Chad said smiling foolishly at his brunette girlfriend. He started up the stairs then turned around

"Oh and Sacha, you can take the guestroom on the second floor. First door on the left", Chad said. Sonny wondered how many rooms Chad actually had in his house, she had a feeling it was a lot. Sacha turned her attention to the huge mirror on the wall. There was no denying that Chad was a very vain person, he must have had at least 5 mirrors in each room.

"Oh my fucking god.. I look shit", Sacha moaned running a hand through her perfect hair.

"Do not! I love your hair so much!", Sonny said

"Oh well I could totally fix it up for you like that sometime", Sacha exclaimed reapplying a fresh coat of lipgloss. Sacha reminded Sonny of Tawni. 'They would probably get on so well together', Sonny thought to herself whilst considering inviting Tawni over. But she soon realised that Chad wouldnt be happy so decided against the idea. Sonny liked Sacha but after 45 minutes of chatting to her about her so called 'boyfriend' which she had broken up with, and trying to comfort her, Sonny began to get tired of her and longed to go up and see Chad.

"Im staarrvinng, does Chad have any food?", Sacha asked  
"Uhh yeah we have some chinese food, that we never ate actually", Sonny said, her stomach rumbling as she remembered her hunger.

"Wow Chad got takeout? He must reaaalllyy like you, he never even eats its just scary, hes so thin already. Its so unfair though, I got all the fatness in the family", She whined poking her totally flat stomach and toned thighs. Sonny sighed, But working in Hollywood Sonny was used to these kind of girls. She picked up a box of noodles and started eating, Sacha copied her.  
"So.. You and Chad? How long have you been dating?", Sacha asked

"Well only a couple of days, but we've been close friends for a while", Sonny explained

"Ohh.. wait.. you know how he is right?", Sasha winced

"I know how he USED to be, but he's changed", Sonny said firmly

"Sorry, but I'm just saying. I know my brother and its always the same story", Sacha said inspecting her nails barely concentrating on what she was saying  
"Yeah well.. Maybe its not? Me and Chad have something special", Sonny said raising her voice  
"Sonny... Im sorry but.. Its Chad! he makes you feel like that then just uses you", Sacha said

"Look! Chad has changed ok? you dont even know him like I do! You can't just assume anything!" Sonny said upset now. She stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Hey Sonny! Im so sorry! Did I say something bad?", Sacha called after her

"No wonder she can't keep a guy... she's a bitch", Sonny muttered under her breath turning on her heel and walking up the stairs to find her boyfriend. It took ages to find his room but it turned out to be the biggest one. The walls and carpet were white with 3 huge windows on one side. In the middle of the room there was a massive bed with red silk sheets which could be big enough for 5 or 6 people. On the wall hung a huge 80 inch plasma TV playing the latest mackenzie falls episode. Chad lay on the bed still in his clothes, sleeping peacefully. 'He looks so cute', Sonny thought to herself sliding off his shoes carefully and spreading a blanket over him. She suddenly felt really tired so switched off the TV, dimmed the lights and pulled her clothes off. She couldnt be bothered to go and look for her nightie so just grabbed one of Chad's shirts and put it on over her underwear. She thought about what Sacha had said as she slid under the covers. Was she right? But as Chad half-woke up and cuddled up to her she realised she was happy where she was. And was going to stay with Chad no matter what others said.

**OK OK IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**but you cant blame me :S i was on holiday lol, but dont worry i have loads more great chapters coming soon! xx**


	8. The real Chad

Chad woke up early the next morning to find that Sonny was not next to him. He vaguely remembered waking up to her getting into bed but he fell back asleep before he knew what had happened.

'Freakin hell Sacha.. you always have to get in the way dont you', Chad muttered to himself angry that his sister had ruined such a perfect night. He also knew that something had happened between the two girls as Sonny had come up to bed looking unhappy. 'No way am I gonna let her hurt my Sonny', Chad thought to himself sitting up in bed. He was really hungry as all he had eaten yesterday was a breakfast bar so he decided to skip his usual routine of styling his hair and putting on his make-up and ran straight downstairs. He immediatly knew it was Sonny when he smelt pancakes. Sacha would never in a million years touch a pancake and his housekeepers and chef knew not to make him something like that because of his diet. He arrived in the kitchen just to see Sonny making one last pancake and setting it down on a plate. He walked over and hugged her from behind kissing her neck  
"Morning baby", He whispered into her ear.

"Hey", Sonny smiled turning around and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him properly on the lips.

"You look so different, I've never seen you 'natrual. But its soo cute", Sonny giggled touching his messy hair

"I look disgusting", Chad whined playing with a strand of her hair.. "Whereas you..", he started

"Shush.. I just threw this on", Sonny lied. Even though she was just wearing jeans and Chad's shirt she had spent quite a while trying to look good in it.

"You look hot.. but thats probably cause thats my shirt", He teased flicking her... "Is this for us? Im starving", Chad asked looking hopefully at the pancakes.

"Yep.. I went out specially to get the stuff for them.. Pancakes are my specialty", she explained serving them on two plates and setting them down at the counter.

"And I even got some maple syrup", She said pouring it over her pancakes then handing it to Chad

"Thanks", He said about to put it on his pancakes.."Hey wait, this must have like so many calories in it", He worried

"It doesnt matter! Come on, you didnt even eat since yesterday so a few extra calories isnt gonna make you fat", Sonny said pouring it over his pancakes anyway.

"Fine you win.. Youre not good for me, first I come down looking like this.. Then I eat pancakes. Sonny Munroe you are a bad girl", Chad teased taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh my god wow, these are sooo good!", Chad said his mouth full

"I know... its a special Wisconsin recipe", Sonny said. Chad didnt want to upset Sonny but he decided to take the risk and come out with what he wanted to say

"Sonny.. what happened with Sacha yesterday?", Chad asked. Sonny frowned and put down her fork

"nnothing really.. we just kinda didnt get on so well in the end", Sonny babbled worrying again about what Sacha had said  
"Im sorry about her. She can be a right bitch sometimes. Its just the way she is", Chad said. Sonny wondered if he was aware of what Sacha had said to her and if she had ever said it too any of his past girlfriends. She quickly tried to change the subject

"Uhh Chad you have some syrup there", She said pointing to the side of his mouth.  
"Oh", he said picking up his napkin. Sonny stopped him  
"No wait.. let me help you", She said seductively leaning over and attatching their lips for a long passionate kiss. But they pulled apart quickly as soon as they heard someone coming down the hallway  
"Morning", Sacha beamed posing in the doorway. Sonny gasped as she saw how different Sacha looked. Her long brown locks had been dyed blonde! She still looked amazing though.

"Hey! Did you use my hair-dye?", Chad questioned angrily

"Uhh yeah, but doesnt it look great?", Sacha smiled. Sonny burst into laughter

"HAHAA.. wait a minute? YOU DYE YOUR HAIR?", Sonny snorted

"Yeah, so do you!", Chad defended

"Yeah.. but I'm a girl", Sonny laughed

"Well this perfect hair doesnt just make its self", Chad said laughing too now, "Don't worry though my natrual color's not too different, just a bit darker", he explained. Sacha turned to Sonny  
"Hey Sonny.. Please can I talk to you for a minute?", Sacha said  
"Uhh sure", Sonny said puzzled as she led her out onto the porch.

"Look Sonny, Im so sorry about last night. I was being too judgemental. Its very possible that Chad might have changed and Im sorry for not believing you", Sacha said, a geniune apologetic look on her face. Sacha reminded Sonny so much of her brother. The kind of person that can be a jerk sometimes, but if you get too know them have a much sweeter and friendlier side. She decided too give her a second chance

"Thats ok.. I think I over reacted anyway", Sonny said  
"Friends?", Sacha asked

"Sure", Sonny replied smiling

"Yay.. I have to go now. Tell Chad I said bye and thanks for letting me stay ok?", Sacha said  
"Ok bye! see you soon", Sonny waved as the blonde girl ran off in her 6 inch heels.

Walking back inside Sonny felt a lot better. Everything was perfect. Well at least almost perfect. She just wished she was allowed to be seen with Chad in public.

"Everything ok?", Chad asked

"Yeah.. just great", Sonny beamed sitting back down to finish her pancakes. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Chad's cellphone began to ring. He fished it out his pocket and glanced at the screen.  
"I gotta get this, five minutes ok?", Chad said answering the call, Sonny nodded. Chad answered the call by not doing his usual 'CDC here whadda do?' but by suddenly breaking into fluent French. Sonny's mouth dropped as he held a perfect French phone conversation right in front of her.

'Man French is so sexy, especially when he talks', She thought to herself shocked as she discovered another thing about the 'Real Chad' that she didnt yet know. He talked on the phone for ages before finally finishing the call. He put his phone down on the table and continued eating without saying a word. He was pretty worried about if what had just been said on the phone would upset Sonny and was glad that she couldnt understand.

"Uhh do you wanna explain that? That was amazing! Where d'ya learn to speak like that!", Sonny exclaimed

"Oh... I used to go to France all the time when I was young so I picked it up and I have a lot of friends there", Chad replied

"Wow, Youre so lucky!... Hey, do you do your own voice for the French Mackenzie falls?", Sonny asked

"Yeah actually I do", Chad said nevously. That was actually what the call had been about. It was the person who produces Mackenzie falls in France and he had told Chad that he needed to fly to France on Saturday to record for the new episodes. He had been meaning to go 2 weeks later anyway for just two days for his close friends wedding but he realised it would be better to go for two weeks and leave after the wedding. Chad almost wanted to cry. He couldnt be away from his Sonny for two whole weeks!

"Awesome! What was that about then?", Sonny asked

"Ohh... Umm My French fanbase", Chad lied, He'd have to tell her later. His phone beeped again. he frowned and peered at the text he had recieved from Penelope his castmate  
"Damn, I have to go in to work today! Penelope says its important", Chad said

"Oh.. well yeah I really should go too.. Missing two days feels like a lot to me", Sonny said

"Lets go then, I'lle drive you. The paparazzi can't really say anything about us just driving to work together", Chad said. Sonny put her arms around him

"I wish we were allowed to be together.. that would make things so much easier", Sonny sighed

"Me too baby. But everyone expects us to hate each other", Chad said

"Hmm",Sonny said  
"I'lle go get ready then and we'lle leave in an hour ok?", Chad said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running back upstairs.

"Hey wait.. You know what? Youve changed so much over these last few days", Sonny said  
"In a good way?", he replied

"No... A great way", Sonny said kissing him again

"You are not going to believ..", Tawni spoke into her phone as she walked into the dressing room then seeing Sonny shouted "Sonny!", and immediatly ended her phone conversation

"Hey! I thought you werent coming in today", Tawni said taking a seat next to her best friend

"Yeah well Chad had to come in for a work emergency so I thought I might as well too", She said giving Tawni a hug

"Oh yeah, You and Chad last night? How was that huh?", Tawni smiled  
"Not bad", Sonny said

"Not bad? Bet he fucked the life out of you", Tawni teased

"Nope, still a virgin", Sonny replied

"So what happened then?", Tawni asked

"Well we only got as far as making out when his sister came home! So we had to stop", Sonny said dissapointed.. "Besides he doesnt wanna have sex with me", She sighed

"What? Why not? thats crazy! of course he does!", Tawni said

"Well.. He thinks we shouldnt take it too fast", Sonny said. Tawni thought then smiled  
"Sonny.. He really must love you.. It takes a LOT for a guy to say something like that", Tawni admitted  
"Really?", Sonny said, her eyes lighting up

"Yes... Now all you have to do to get him crazy for you is get him to crack. Be soo sexy that he cant resist", Tawni said  
"And how do i do that?", Sonny asked eager  
"Theres lots of ways... But first.. a new look. Girl we are going shopping!", Tawni exclaimed

"Yay", Sonny clapped picking up her purse and following Tawni out to the car

After a few minutes of driving Sonny plucked up the courage to ask Tawni the question she'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"Hey Tawn"

"hmm?"

"How come your helping me? I thought you hated the thought of Me and Chad together", Sonny asked  
"Cause your my BFF, and I want to help you! And also Im starting to warm up to the idea. You guys are kinda cute together", Tawni said  
"OMG really? you accept it?", Sonny asked

"Yeah I guess", Tawni laughed giving her friend a hug and turning on the radio

"Hey I love this song!", Sonny said singing along

"Me too!", Tawni exclaimed. Sonny was in a great mood and nothing could change it :)

**Hey guys :D sorry that chapter took a while, ive been getting writers block lol**

**but please guys MOREEEE REVIEWSS! please please please help meee... for all you true reviewers that read my authors notes here is a request for youuu**

**'leave me a random girls name in your review and i will bring in a character with that name later!'**

**Ille choose the one i like best! xx**

**THANK YOU XXXXXXX**


	9. I changed for you

**Hey thank you for all the reviews guys .. but please dont just leave names! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D thanks love you all and hope you enjoy the next chapter  
xx**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**I HAVE CREATED A BANNER FOR THIS FANFICTION! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT.. THE LINK IS ON THERE!**

"Were here!", Tawni exclaimed parking outside 'Threads' the huge department store.

"I thought we were going to the mall?", Sonny said

"We are. After... We're gonna do all kinds of shopping today", Tawni explained

"Oh right.. So what are we getting?", Sonny asked

"Well some sexier clothes and shoes, underwear and some good make-up", Tawni said  
"Wait what was the third thing you said?", Sonny said sounding embarassed

"Underwear duh! You gotta look sexy for Chad", Tawni sighed

"Wait? youd really help me with that?", Sonny questioned  
"Yes Sonny! Of course! Thats what Bff's are for hun! As much as it makes me sick imaganing you two together I'lle still help you!", Tawni teased. Althogh Tawni and Sonny were so different there were times when Sonny was just so thankful she had Tawni as a friend

"So are we gonna sit here or go in!", Tawni said pulling Sonny out the car.. "Cmon!". The two actresses rushed inside the store and took the elevator straight up to Tawni's favourite department of the store. Formal wear. The door opened and Tawni stepped out. Almost seconds late a tall thin blonde girl with a ponytail rushed up to her and screeched

"Tawni! Hi! Long time no see!", The girl said.. "So are you here for a dress cause I have some Aaaaamazing new pieces!",

"Oh Hey Miranda!", Tawni said giving the girl a hug "Sonny this is my personal shopper Miranda".

"Hey nice to meet you", Sonny said shaking her hand  
"Great.. So Mandy do you think you could give Sonny a hand? She's looking for some sexier clothes", Tawni giggled wiggling an eyebrow.

"Sure! Go wait in there and I'lle bring you some pieces. Did you have anything particular in mind?", Miranda asked. Sonny opened her mouth to talk but was interupted by Tawni  
"I'lle help you with that! Sonny go wait in there ok?", she said walking off with Miranda to sort through racks of clothes. Sonny felt worried yet excited as she took a booth in the changing room and started to undress. Tawni's idea of 'sexy' was probably very different to Sonnys. Tawni was very experienced in that field. Sonny knew that big changes were going to be made, she was just hoping that Chad would like them. Tawni arrived back in what seemed like seconds with piles of clothes in her hands.

"Woah thats a lot!", Sonny said as Tawni dumped it all on the floor.

"Yeah.. and were just getting started!", Tawni giggled "I'lle wait out here.. show me everything ok?", she smiled. Sonny picked up the first top on the pile. It was a very very tight and short green tanktop. After frowning at it for a minute she decided that she just had to trust Tawni so she slipped it on. She delved further into the pile and found a black sequin miniskirt to pair it with. Then she braved herself to take a look in the mirror expecting that she would look horrible.. but all she could think when she looked was how good she looked! There was a lot of skin showing though.

"What do you think?", She said walking out of the dressing room. But Tawni was speechless

"Wow Sonny.. You look SOO different", Tawni exclaimed hardly able to believe it was her best friend in front of her.

"I I didnt even know i could look like this", Sonny said startled.

"well believe it hun! you look hot!", Tawni exclaimed "Now go back in there and try everything else on!",

Hours later the two actresses had finally finished choosing outfits and moved on to the shoe department their arms laden with literally hundreds of carrier bags containting Sonnys new wardrobe.

"Ooh these are soo nice!", Sonny said rushing over to a pair of orange heels.  
"They are I guess.. but not sexy.. Lets stick to black, strappy and high", Tawni replied Sonny nodded and reached for a pair of black boots with lace detailing

"Now those! Are gorgeus!", She exclaimed "Hey can we have two pairs in a seven please?", she asked the shop assistant.

"Im sure i dont need two pairs Tawn", Sonny questioned  
"Oh dont worry.. ones for me! I cant resist shoes!", Tawni laughed. They bought the matching boots plus at least ten pairs of heels for Sonny

"Isnt this all gonna cost so much?", Sonny asked as they sat down with smoothies in their favourite cafe. Sonny had strawberry and Tawni had mango.

"Yeah... but its my treat", Tawni said.

As soon as they had finished it was off to the make-up department to pick out some nice eyeshadows and lipsticks. Sonny was already very good with make up so they didnt really have to worry about that.

Then it was time to go to the last shop. Tawni's favourite part. Underwear. She picked up a basket and went straight into the first room in the shop. Sonny had been in Victorias secret many times and knew exactly what was in that room. The sexy underwear. The kind of underwear you would only wear if you were trying to impress someone. Sonny couldnt help letting out a giggle as she saw how revealing some of the pieces were

"Grow up", Tawni laughing tossing a pile of bras and thongs at her. The blonde hesitated then also picked out 3 babydolls and motioned to Sonny to go try them on.

a half hour later they were out of the shop with 3 huge bags just full of underwear and making their way to the hairdresser were they had booked an appointment for Sonny.

"Hi there! Im Rose and I'm gonna style your hair today!", A tiny brunette girl with amazing hair greeted her and led her over to the styling chair.

"Do you have any idea what you want?", she asked playing with Sonny's hair.

"Uhh not really.. what do you think would look nice?", Sonny asked.

"She wants something that looks sexy", Tawni giggled

"I can do that", The hairdresser smiled

"Just please dont cut all my hair off", Sonny winced

"Oh dont worry.. Im the best hairstylist in LA honey your safe in my hands", she spoke confidently rushing over to a shelf to pick up some products.

Two whole hours later Rose spoke up  
"Done", she said excidetdly rushing over to the mirror and removing the towel. Sonny gasped

"My hair! Its so different!", She exclaimed.

"You like?", Rose said  
"Yeah!", Sonny exclaimed. Rose had swept her bangs over to the side, cut her a lot more layers and dyed her hair a lighter shade of brown. Even Tawni had to admit how different she looked. They practically danced their way back to the car pleased with themselves about the whole day

"Do you think Chad'll like it?", Sonny worried as Tawni and herself sat in the prophouse

"Of course! Are you kidding me? You look hot! I'm a girl and even I can see that", Tawni exclaimed

"I just wish I could get some proper time alone with him though.. We ALWAYS seem to get interupted", The brunette sighed. Sonny watched her friend think for a minute

"Hey! Lets go over to mine tonight! invite the whole gang for a movie night?", She suggested  
"Really?", Sonny said perking up

"Yeah! And then after the movies you and Chad can go off alone", The blonde giggled

"You and Chad what?", Chad questioned walking in to the prophouse

"Hey baby", Sonny said immediatly changing the subject as she turned around and hugged him tightly breathing in the smell of his expensive aftershave. As soon as they pulled apart Chad took a double-take at her, his eyes the size of dinner plates

"Woah Sonny! what did you do?", He said practically drooling  
"Oh just a few little things", She said tossing her hair behind her shoulder and carefully adjusting her new low-cut top

"Mmm you look so good", he mumbled then hesitated "Hey can you come to my dressing room with me. I have something I need to talk to you about",

"Sure", Sonny said holding his hand as he led her down the hallway. They made their way into his dressing room and Chad carefully shut the door behind him.

"So whats this business we need to talk about?", Sonny laughed tossing her newly cut shiny hair over her shoulders and pulling on Chad's tie sedudtively

"What do you think?", Chad said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ooohh", Sonny giggled standing on her tiptoes to put her arms round Chad's neck. He lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist.

"You are sooo hot", Chad blushed as Sonny rubbed against him. He nuzzled his face in her hair. It smelt like mango. Chad's favourite scent. His heart was doing backflips inside his chest as he realised that he had Sonny. he was in control and she was all his. He could do what he wanted. He so badly longed to do much more than making out, but his consience kept telling him not too. Sonny was delibaretly trying to make it hard for him though rubbing her legs up and down his back and ruffling his hair as she kissed him slowly. Sonny pulled away for a second  
"Ohh Chad by the way.. theres a movie marathon tonight.. At Tawni's. Everyones going.. Do you wanna go with me?", Sonny panted

"uhhhuhh", Chad said barely moving his lips from her neck. Just then there was an announcement on the intercom

"Can the cast of So-Random please report to stage 1 please?".

"Thats me.. I really should get going", Sonny sighed

"Thats what you think... Youre not going anywhere", Chad teased pushing her down onto the sofa and kissing her harder. They carried on like this for at least five minutes before Sonny spoke up again  
"Chad... I really really have to go.. There gonna wonder where I am", She mumbled still lost in his lips.

"Mmhmm", he simply replied not letting her up  
"Chad! cmon let me go", she struggled smiling as she realised he was enjoying it more being in control of her

"say the magic word"

"please"

"Good girl... I'lle see you tonight then.. at Tawnis?", Chad replied letting go of her.

"Yeah see you there", She smiled giving him another quick kiss and rushing off to rehurshal.

Tawni crossed her arms and put on an angry face

"Where exactly have you been Sonny!", Tawni questioned

"Yeah Sonny.. where?", Nico said joining in

"I I was just fixing my hair obviously!", She said her voice getting squeaky and high like it did when she was lying

"Well thats not true is it", Tawni teased

"Ok fine.. I was with Chad", The brunette admitted

"I can see that.. What did he do.. eat you?", Nico laughed.

"What?", Sonny asked confused  
"Your neck Hon", Tawni laughed handing her a mirror. Sonny gasped as she saw the three big hickeys Chad had left on her neck

"Oh my god", she said turning a very dark shade of red

"Youre gonna wanna cover that up before Marshall sees!", Tawni exclaimed handing her the scarf she was wearing.

The minute rehurshal was over the two girls rushed back to Tawni's apartment. It was hours before the guys were due to arrive but they wanted plenty of time to get ready.

**hey i know it took so long to upload and im sorry :S but it wasnt my fault i was really busy. but dont worry the new chapters will be up very soon xx please review xx :)**


	10. Alone at last

"Sonny just go wait in there ok? Ille pick out your outfit!", Tawni said getting annoyed as Sonny yet again made the wrong choice in pairing up an outfit too look sexy. Tawni was glad Sonny wasnt here to pick anyway as when Sonny had been distracted looking at the cute bear print pajamas in Victorias secret Tawni had picked out some even sexier underwear.

"Perfect", Tawni exclaimed, pulling out The last underwear set in the bag. There was a tiny weeny pair of lilac and black panties with a matching lacy bra almost too sexy for words.

"Man am I good or what?", Tawni smiled to herself reaching deeper into the bag to find a nice outfit. She had told the guys that the dress code would be sweatpants so she thought it was a good idea for her and Sonny to follow suite. She got the new very tight pink crop top with the low front that Sonny had liked out and lay it on the bed. After ruffling through the bag she realised that they hadnt actually purchased any sweatpants so she went through her closet and found some half length tight black sweatpants with the letters 'HOT' across the butt in pink sequins.

"Sonny!" Tawni called chucking the outfit at her as she walked through the doorway.

"Put this on.. No complaining!", Tawni giggled walking into the lounge to get out blankets, cushions and lay out the snacks on the table. She also got down her old game of 'spin the bottle' for later in the evening when everybody was slightly drunk and in the mood for truth or dare.

"TAWN! These pants are waaay too tight", Sonny squealed from the other room, trying too squeeze herself into them

"GOOD! THATS THE POINT!", Tawni shouted back happily "BUT HURRY UP! EVERYONE WILL BE HERE SOON!". Literally seconds later there was a knock on the door and Tawni rushed to open it. It was Nico

"Hey baby", he said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hey.. Shush Nico.. Sonnys in the other room!", Tawni giggled blushing. Tawni and Nico had been dating secretly for a month and somehow they had mananged to keep it a huge secret... until now

"Uhh What's going on here?", Sonny questioned trying to hold back her laughter as she saw her best friend practically eating Nico's face off. Tawni gasped and turned around.

"Sonny! I told you to finish getting dressed!", Tawni mumbled her cheeks flaming red

"You guys are dating arent you?", Sonny smiled.. pleased with herself for finding out

"You and Chad are dating.. Why can't we?", Nico said defensively

"I didnt say there was anything wrong with it!", Sonny giggled taking a seat on Tawni's couch and adjusting her tiny pants on her hips. They really dug in when she sat down but Tawni was right. Even she had to admit she looked pretty hot. Chad was going to be pleased.

"Ok.. Guys. THAT has something wrong with it!",Sonny laughed as Nico and Tawni locked lips again.

"Well if were gonna put up with you and Chad making out later you have to be fine with us! Why do you think I didnt invite Zora Sonny? This night isnt just about movies!", Tawni giggled innocently.

The next one to arrive was Grady who suprisingly took Tawni and Nico's relationship really well.

"Hey no fair! How come you were so hard on me and Chad, but you're fine with them?", Sonny asked

"Because Nico's not the enemy", Grady laughed

"Shut up", Sonny said hitting him with a pillow and laughing.  
"Hey Sonny can I talk to you out here for one minute?", Tawni asked walking into the kitchen her best friend following her.

"Listen babes..just remember everything I taught you and this night should be great. Just you wait Sonny .. I'lle make sure something really special happens between you two tonight", Tawni assured

"Really? Tawns you are the actual bestest friend ever", Sonny said throwing her arms around her. She tensed up immediatly as she heard the doorbell.

"Its him!", Tawni giggled rushing to the door to let Chad in.

"Uhh Hey.. I brought..", he stopped and his eyes dropped as soon as he saw his girlfriend. 'Could she actually get any sexier? Is that even possible?", He thought to himself trying to shake away the dirty images that had popped up into his mind.

"Chad!", Sonny exclaimed running over and throwing her arms around him.

"Mmmm, You look so sexy", He whispered giving her a huge movie star style kiss right in front of everyone.

"Uhh seriously guys thats gross. Who even wants to see that?", Grady said miming throwing up.

"Yeah.. agreed.. who even invited you Pooper?", Nico said laughing at his own joke

"Tawni did.. And Im pretty sure you'lle let me in when I say I brought Portlyn with me.. She's single by the way", He said confidently winking at Grady. Everyone knew that Grady liked Portlyn apart from her herself. He was the kind of guy who you could tell when he was crushing on someone.

"Hey guys", Portlyn said walking in and taking a seat on the cushions on the floor next to Grady. Tawni and Nico were seated on one end of the couch holding each others hands. Tawni had her long tanned legs swung over Nicos lap. On the other side Sonny and Chad sat in a similar way to Tawni and Nico. They were watching Zombie blood bath 3 a film Nico, Chad, Grady and Portlyn had already seen. But Tawni and Sonny were terrified as they had never seen it so on occasion one would scream out loud or bury their head into their boyfriends chest.

"Tawni! This is waaayy too scary", Sonny whined from underneath a pillow.

"I know right?", Tawni squealed rushing to the TV and switching it off before it got to the worst part

"Hey! That was about to get to the good part!", Grady whined.

"Shut up.. We're gonna watch something better now anyway", Tawni smiled. Sonny could tell she had a good idea because she had that look on she usually had when she was very pleased with herself.

"Anyway want a beer?", She asked. Everyone said yes so she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey put that channel back on!", Chad shouted as Grady flipped the channels on the TV

"No, that was Mackenzie falls.. Were not watching that garbage", Grady laughed

"Up top!", Nico laughed high fiving Grady.

"fuck you.. Lets just watch chuckle city then!", Chad laughed putting on a stupid voice and pulling Sonny onto this lap. All he could think about was taking her into the bedroom and doing things to her that you wouldn't talk about in front of company. But of course he couldn't. He would just have to wait. Grady finally settled on South Park and they watched at least half an episode before Tawni returned. She had a big smile on her face

"Look what I found!", she sang. Sonny's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the box. It was this amazing romance film that everybody had been talking about lately. Sonny hadnt seen it yet but she had been wanting too for ages.

"damn do we really have to watch that soppy crap?", Grady whined

"I like it", Portlyn replied putting on a cutesy face. Grady melted as he saw this  
"Well I.. I. I guess we can watch it", He said very nervous as Portlyn edged closer towards him occasionly brushing her leg against his.

The movie got everyone in a great mood especially Grady and Portlyn. They had been whispering in each others ears throughout almost the whole thing and by the end were sitting very close together, Grady's arm draped over her shoulder. The gang had got through about 3 crates of beer between them and they were all starting too feel a little bit tipsy. As soon as the credits rolled Tawni jumped up

"Yayy Truth or dare time!", She giggled setting up the bottle and calling everyone over to sit in a circle. She placed down the set of truth and dare cards which her and some friends had made years ago. They had been pretty drunk at the time so most of the cards had pretty funny questions and dares. As soon as Sonny stood up all the alcohol rushed to her head and she had to hold herself up on Chad for a minute to stop herself falling.

"woah somebodys a bit tipsy", Chad laughed helping her sit down. He hoped she wouldn't drink anymore. He wanted tonight to be really special and it wouldn't be any use if she couldn't remember. Tawni must have read his mind as she handed Sonny a slice of pizza

"Here, eat something.. It will help", Tawni smiled.

"Thanks", Sonny said taking a bite. She had only drank a couple of times before so she wasn't really used to the alcohol.

"Get ready!" Tawni squealed as she spun the bottle. It landed right on Portlyn.

"Oh dam.. I don't have to do anything embarrassing do I?", Portlyn giggled

"We'lle see! Truth or dare?", Tawni replied.  
"Uhh Truth"

"Ok lets see", Tawni said picking up the first card giggling as she saw what it was

"uhh ok how far have you been? As in the 4 bases", she asked. Chad immediately laughed out loud

"Well that's pretty easy to answer", He joked  
"Shut up!", Portlyn screeched hitting him with a pillow.

"fucking hell Port!.. You made me lose a contact!", Chad whined.

"Serves you right", Portlyn smiled pretty smug with herself

"I'lle help you find it", Sonny reassured her panicking boyfriend

"Sooo Portlyn.. gonna answer?", The blonde actress asked

"Oh yeah…. Uhh 4", She mumbled embarrassed  
"Cause shes a sluuuttt", Chad whispered.

"Shush you", She laughed "Anyway.. you're one too talk!", She exclaimed

"Ok.. so moving on?", Chad replied

"Yep", Portlyn said as everyone laughed. Tawni spun the bottle again and it seemed to go round for ages before finally landing on Chad who was still struggling to find his contact lense.

"Truth or dare", Tawni asked

"Dare", Chad replied frowning as he couldn't see properly out of one eye. Sonny laughed at how funny he looked and after a few seconds everyone joined in.

"yes.. I found it", Chad said putting it back in and pulling an even stupider face as he did it which made everyone laugh more.

"Why are we even laughing", Grady said  
"I don't even know!", Tawni squealed. After they had all calmed down she spoke up  
"This game is pretty boring.. How about Kiss spin?", Tawni suggested her eyes wide with excitement  
"I like the sound of that", Nico said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Ok then…Chad can go first. Since it was his go anway", Tawni said. He reached for the bottle and spun it wanting it to land on Sonny so badly he was almost praying it out loud. It slowed down as it got too Sonny but carried on just a little too far and landed on portlyn

"Ooohh I get Chad", Portlyn giggled.

"Lets just get this over with.. What are the rules Tawni?", Chad asked

"She has to sit on your lap and you have to kiss WITH tongues for 20 seconds straight", Tawni said. Sonny tensed up. She didn't want to see Chad kissing someone else! This had been a terrible idea! Portlyn saw Sonny and reassured her  
"Don't worry Sonny.. I wont steal your boyfriend.. I got my eye on someone anyway", she said winking at Grady who went very red.

"Go for it then", Chad laughed trying not to take it too seriously. He felt very bad for Sonny but being a guy he was naturally pleased about getting a free kiss from a girl. Portlyn slid onto his lap and stuck her tongue straight in his mouth her hands in his hair. He had to give it to her, she was a pretty amazing kisser. 'But nothing could EVER feel as good as Sonny's kisses' The blonde actor thought to himself as the timer stopped and Portlyn slid back over to her seat. It was Grady's turn next. The bottle spun and spun until finally landing on Sonny. She smiled. Chad had kissed someone In front of her so now she would do it back to him. To make him jealous.

"Ooh Gradester", Sonny giggled feeling very nervous but determined to make it good. It felt so weird though. The blonde haired chubby boy was like a brother to Sonny. Not the the kind of guy she would date or even kiss. But Tawni was a tough player so she would have no choice but to kiss him. She got up and slid onto his lap pushing her stomach against his and putting her hands on his face. Chad watched them kiss hard for 15 seconds before reaching over and stopping the timer  
"I can't take it anymore!", He said "Sonny, just freaking kiss ME! already", He exclaimed. The brunette actress was startled yet so so happy that he had done that.

"Sure", she replied climbing onto his lap and attatching their lips  
"That's … just ..gross", Tawni said

"Oh its ok.. We'll spare you having to watch us. We can go somewhere private", Chad laughed

"Can we have the spare bedroom? Please!", Sonny mouthed at Tawni as Chad kissed her neck. She nodded. Sonny whispered in Chad's ear and after nodding he carried her down the hall into the spare bedroom.

"It's getting late now.. Nico and I might head to bed too", Tawni said "Im sorry you guys.. Sonny and Chad have the spare bedroom so do you mind sleeping in here?", Tawni asked.

"No no its ok! Don't worry about it", Portlyn smiled

"Great.. Well theres some spare pillows and blankets in that closet… If you guys even have time to sleep", Tawni said cheekily, making Grady blush again. As soon as Portlyn and Grady were alone though they hit it off right away and were kissing in minutes. Grady couldn't believe he had finally FINALLY got the girl he had been wanting for months. Portlyn was SUCH a good kisser and so kind that he totally relaxed and started being himself again instead of worrying about getting it wrong.

Meanwhile back in the other room Sonny was feeling a little nervous. Sonny knew Chad didn't want to have sex just yet. But what if he had changed his mind? Tawni had always told her to just relax and let it happen but she wouldn't be able too. She wanted her first time to be perfect and done right.

"Are you ok baby?", Chad panted noticing that his girlfriend seemed a little tense.

"Hell yeah", Sonny replied putting on a brave face and slapping herself mentally

'He understands Sonny! If he loves you then he'll understand! And besides Tawni told you to be confident about everything!' the brunette said to herself.

"Actually no Im not.. Because kissing is not enough", She whispered seductively, sliding further down on him and undoing the cords of his sweatpants slowly

"Agreed", He whispered back pulling her shirt off. He could see she was trying to make the first move so he quickly flipped her over and sat inbetween her legs.

"Lets pick up where we left off", Chad said sliding off her sweatpants so she was left in the tiny panties.

"Chaadd.. why won't you let me give you pleasure first?", Sonny whined.

"Because I don't deserve it as much as you. And it has effects on me too when I give you pleasure", Chad smiled

"I can see … .or even feel that", Sonny giggled as she felt the him grow harder on her leg.

"Ooh Somebodys getting a little ahead of themselves", Chad laughed as he removed Sonnys very wet panties.

"Oh! Says the one with the boner!", Sonny replied

"Good point", He laughed and continued rubbing her gently before inserting a finger.

"Just you wait for this. I'm gonna make you feel better than you ever imagined"," Chad said thrusting in another finger and rubbing slowly. It was times like this that Chad was grateful that he was very experienced in bed. He knew how to make a girl feel good. It was obviously working very quickly on Sonny as she began moaning and bucking her hips almost immediatly. This made Chad feel so powerful, he had never had a girl respond so well. He stuck in a third finger and rubbed a lot faster  
"Holy shit Sonny.. You're so tight!", Chad exclaimed he could only just about fit three fingers and his width was much bigger than that for when they actually got to sex  
"Is that good or bad?", Sonny asked moaning as he continued.  
"Well.. Its gonna hurt a lot more on your first time.. but it generally makes sex feel better", Chad said

"CHAADD go faassster!", Sonny squealed as she approached her orgasm. She was panting hard now with her fists clenched. Chad smiled. A month ago he could have never imagined doing anything like this with Sonny. Especially what was coming up next.

"How was that then?", Chad laughed kissing his girlfriend on the forehead as she finished riding her orgasm and her breathing slowed back to normal.

"Ok now its your turn", The brunette whispered seductively rolling over so she was on top, and pushing him into a sitting position.

"Sonny.. are you sure you want to..", he started

"Yes Chad.. Now shut your lips and enjoy it", She instructed staring into his eyes which were filled with lust. Sonny couldn't help noticing that he looked so small underneath her. She felt powerful and was determined to do this right however nervous she felt. She started to play with the cords of this sweatpants again taking it really slow.  
"Do something for me Sonny?", Chad requested

"Sure"

"Take that off", He instructed pointing at her bra.

"Oh ok", She said fiddling with the hook and sliding it off. Chad pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"Ok.. Now where were we?", she giggled pulling down his sweatpants and leaving him in his boxers.

"Superman boxers.. Seriously? That's so cute!", She laughed kissing him again.

"Well I'm your superman", He joked stroking her hair fondly. Sonny took a deep breath then slowly dipped 2 fingers underneath his boxers rubbing slowly. Chad gasped in pleasure as she touched bare skin with her warm hands

"Chad.. I honestly don't have a clue what Im doing so your going to have to help me ok?", Sonny explained

"well your doing great so far", He reassured moaning again as Sonny brushed across his member. She took her hand out and slowly pulled his boxers down staring him in the eye. She had to give it to him he was pretty big 'down there' so she had to wrap both hands around him to cover the length of him. She must have been doing something right because in seconds he was moaning and bucking his hips with every stroke.

"God.. Yyouur good at thhthatt", He said stumbling on his words closing his eyes. He had been given a handjob before obviously but NEVER had it been this good. Sonny couldn't help smiling, She was doing it right!

"You like that do ya?", She giggled. He nodded then said  
"Oh god Sonny I'm so close"

"What already?", she asked suprised. He nodded

"Sonny?", Tawni's voice came from the door. Chad jumped.

"What is she doing here?", He whispered irritated that Sonny had stopped.

"I don't know!", She whispered back, "Just a minute Tawn!", She said jumping off the bed and wrapping a blanket around her naked body.

She opened the door a crack and sure enough there was Tawni standing there in her bra and panties **(A/N Sonny and Tawni are really close so they don't care about seeing each other half dressed)**

"Oh my god.. Sorry! Were you in the middle of something?", Tawni gasped  
"Just a bit", Sonny laughed sarcastically "What did you want?", she asked  
"Uhh.. Its kinda awkward but do you have any condoms?", Tawni asked looking away and fiddling with a strand of hair

"What you and Nico?", Sonny whispered. The blonde nodded  
"So do you?"

"Im really sorry.. I don't actually",

"Ask Chad.. He probably does",

"Ok", Sonny replied walking back over to Chad

"Tawni needs a condom.. do you have any?", Sonny asked  
"Uhh yeah.. In my wallet.. but just one", He said

"Oh you weren't planning on…", Sonny started.

"No no.. I always carry one.. but uhh if you want too, then I guess.."

"Its ok.. ", She said taking his hand "Lets wait for it". The blonde boy nodded in approval and reached for his wallet, handed Sonny the condom then waited for her to return.  
"Here.. have fun", Sonny laughed handing it to Tawni and rushing back over to the bed

"Im sorry", She mouthed "Let me finish that", She exclaimed picking up where she left off. She got him back to where he was before in seconds and he started moaning really loudly before finally spilling warm liquid over his and Sonny's bare stomach. She gasped as it hit her but reached over for a towel and wiped it off then passed it to Chad to do the same.  
"That was amazing Sonny.. Are you sure you haven't don't that before!", he exclaimed

"No I haven't actually", She blushed feeling proud with herself.

"I guess its just cause its you", He whispered.

They lay in silence for a while listening to the couch springs creaking again and again as if someone was jumping out and down on them  
"What do you think their doing in there?", Sonny giggled not being able to hold it in any longer  
"Aww Sonny, Its Portlyn! What do you think their doing?", Chad laughed sarcastically. The brunette giggled then was silent for a few more seconds

"Chad.. thanks for bringing Portlyn, Grady really needs a girlfriend like her", Sonny said  
"Its ok", He laughed then frowned, "I really have to go to the bathroom but I don't wanna like 'disturb them' or anything", He chuckled. Sonny spluttered and put her arms around him

"I love you"

"Me too", he replied…

**Hey hoped you liked that chapter! I worked really hard on it.. YAY they finally got some time alone **

**I need some feedback from you guys.. I was thinking in each chapter should I leave links with pictures of the outfits the characters are wearing? :D**

**Please leave your answer in the review love you guys xxxxxxx **


	11. The trip

Everyone woke up very very late the next morning all past the time they were supposed to be at work. Sonny of course had been to the first to get up. She was so caught up in the events of last night that she had totally lost notion of time. It was only when she had Tawni's clock strike 12:00 that she started to panic. She turned to the peacefully sleeping blonde boy next to her

"Chad? Chad! Wake up its 12:00!". She shouted shaking him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes for a minute before registering what she had actually said

"WHAAT?", he shouted jumping out of bed "Are you serious? I was meant to be in at 10!", he shouted grabbing his clothes from various piles on the floor and rushing into the bathroom. Sonny went to warn the others and for the next hour Tawnis apartment was hectic as the six teenagers ran around desperately trying to get ready.

The minute they got too work they had to rush of straight to rehurshal though without even any time to get ready.

The 'so random gang' expected that they would be in a lot of trouble for turning up two whole hours late but Marshall seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Hey guys!", he said cheerfully handing out the scripts for the new sketch they were working on as if nothing had happened. The four teenagers looked shocked and Zora just raised an eyebrow. She was suprised too as she had actually been here on time and Marshall had not said one thing to her yet.  
"Somebodys in a good mood!", Tawni exclaimed.  
"Its cause I'm here", Nico joked walking over to the snack table and stuffing a cupcake into his mouth

"No actually its not you", Marshall laughed  
"Is it me?", Tawni smiled flicking her hair back and fluttering her eyelashes  
"Nope.. Its her and him", He exclaimed first pointing to Sonny then pointing to the poster of Chad that the 'So Random' cast often used as a dartboard.

"Uhh Sonny and Chad? I thought you were very against that idea?", Tawni asked puzzled

"Ahh yes.. but now? I Love the idea! Ever since there were rumors of you guys dating we have had so much more good publicity!", Marshall exclaimed

"Seriously?", Sonny asked her face becoming more animated than it had all day  
"Yes! So Sonny, you are officaly allowed to spend as much time out with Chad as you want.. In fact I want you too because its good for our show", Marshall explained

"Oh my god!",Sonny screeched flashing a huge smile.

"Aww look how happy she is.. thats so sweet", Tawni said  
"Thats disgusting", Grady joked pretending to be disgusted at Sonny  
"Not as disgusting at how loud you and Portlyn were last night", Sonny said pleased with herself for thinking up that comeback  
"Oooohh.. that was a good one", Nico laughed

"Shut up.. we werent even that loud", Grady mumbled going red

"Ohh yes you were.. we could hear you from the other end of the hallway", Tawni giggled

"Ok.. uhh shall we move on?", Grady muttered

"Yes.. I'lle be back in a minute guys", Sonny said  
"Where you going?", Tawni asked  
"Oh just to see Chad.. tell him the great news", She laughed raising an eyebrow  
"Uhh If only we had the old Sonny back.. The one that wasnt infected with 'Chad", Nico laughed

"Shut up! and you better get used to it! Cause you're gonna see a lot more of us together", She winked skipping out of the room happily and down the hallway.

Meanwhie Chad was pacing up and down in his dressing room stressed. It was Thursday already and he left for Paris on Saturday. He had managed to put off telling Sonny for the last couple of days but now he was just beggining to realise he would have to spit it out sooner than later. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed then flopped back down on his couch  
'If only she could come with me..that would be so nice.. and romantic', he thought to himself.

Sonny made a quick trip to the bathroom to apply some fresh lipgloss and do her hair.  
"Hey Portlyn", She said smiling at Chad's co-star who had just come out of a stall  
"Sonny hey!", She smiled giving the brunette actress a hug  
"Do you know where Chad is? I thought you guys were in rehurshal", She exclaimed  
"No we were so late we missed it", Portyln giggled "He should be in his dressing room",

"Thanks", Sonny smiled pushing the door open and continuing down the hallway

"Hey beatiful", Chad smiled walking up to Sonny and enveloping her in a hug. After a minute of this Sonny couldnt hold in her news anymore  
"Chad I have something GREAT to tell you!", She exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly

"Well that makes one of us", He muttered  
"What?", Sonny asked concerned "Whats wrong Chad?", She said pulling him in closer  
"Well the thing is.. you know that phonecall i got the other day", he started  
"The French one?", Sonny asked

"Yeah that one.. well anyway.. I have to go to Paris for a bit cause I have the new season to voiceover plus a friends wedding. Im leaving on Saturday... for two weeks", He whined

"What! Two whole weeks! Chad thats way too long!", Sonny cried  
"I know! The thing was.. I really wanted to invite you along cause I would have a lot of spare time... But we can't can we? we'lle be seen together all the time!", Chad explained. Sonny thought for a moment then a huge grin appeared on her face  
"What?", Chad asked  
"Chad! I can go with you! I just got done talking with Marshall! And he said we can date in public!", Sonny exclaimed

"What are you serious?", Chad said his face suddenly lighting up

"Yes! The rumors of us dating sparked off this massive craze! Everybody loves the idea now and our show is getting almost double the viewers than it used too!", She exclaimed. Chads frowning face quickly changed to that million dollar smile that had girls all over the country going crazy  
"Well if you can Sonny.. I'd really love you to come to Paris with me", Chad said taking her hands and looking into her eyes. The brunette squealed

"Oh my god! I've only been wanting to go there my whole life!"

"You'lle love it... Its one of the nicest places in the world... and it soo romantic", He said seductively  
"Im sure it is", She replied winking at her boyfriend, "So how long for then?"

"Two weeks", he replied "Oh and on the last day I have to go to a friends wedding so make sure you bring something formal", He said  
"Ok", Sonny muttered barely able to think. She had never been this excited. She was going to Paris! With Chad!

"I really have to get back to rehurshal", Sonny whined looking at him with a sorry expression

"Its ok", he laughed "I really have to get practicing.. I missed all of rehurshal this morning and I have filming in two hours", He said

"Bye baby", Sonny smiled blowing him a kiss and shutting the door behind her. Chad loved it when she called him baby. it was so darn sexy. Everything that girl did was sexy in Chad's eyes.

"Tawni you are never going to believe what!", Sonny squealed rushing back into the studio

"What?", The blonde asked listening carefully whilst Sonny explained everything Chad had said

"What? Paris! No way! You lucky bitch!", She said slapping her friend playfully  
"I know! Its so romantic", Sonny squealed holding her hand on her heart  
"Or rather far away enough for him to fuck you in private and not get criticised for it", Tawni replied

"Tawwniii no! Thats not why!", The brunette whined

"Its just suspicous.. I've never seen him so controlled around a girl", She said  
"Yeah well... As you've seen yourself he's changed", Sonny replied

"Ok babes.. whatever you say but I can assure you you're not coming back a virgin", She giggled

"Maybe I wasnt planning too", Sonny said cheekily  
"Well then maybe I need to give you some tips and advice and help you pack then", Tawni said

"Maybe you do"' The brunette replied happily glad once again that she had the very experienced blonde as a friend.


	12. The first day

"Are you sure you have everything?", Tawni asked her best friend for the last time before she was about to walk through the terminal. Chad had already gone ahead to get coffee and the two girls were left alone to say their goodbyes before Sonny boarded the plane to Paris.

"Yes Tawni! You already asked me 10 times already!" The brunette exclaimed

"Im Sorry babe.. I'm just making excuses for you not to go! I'm gonna miss you!", Tawni whined flinging her arms round Sonny

"Aww.. Its only two weeks! And you can call me every day if you want too", She reassured

"Two weeks is looonnnggg when you only have Nico and Grady to hang with", She giggled

"Tawni! Your making me get all emotional now! I'm gonna miss you too", Sonny started

"Shut up! I was just being stupid.. You have a great time honey ok!". Tawni said

"Yay! Im so excited.. I've never been to Paris!", Sonny exclaimed

"Its beautiful honey.. and very romantic", She added as Sonnys phone made a beeping sound and she reached into her purse to get it

"Its Chad.. he texted me to hurry up", Sonny sighed

"So impatient!", Tawni laughed "But anyway I shouldn't be keeping you hon.. go have fun!", The blonde exclaimed giving her friend one last hug and handing over her suitcase. Sonny raised an eyebrow

"Hey.. I didn't check what you packed for me.. It better be suitable Tawn", Sonny giggled

"Of course", She laughed

"Bye!", The brunette waved and rushed through the gates to join her boyfriend. She spotted him standing over in the corner and walked over to join him.

"Hey babe", He said flashing that smile that made her weak at the knees

"hhey", she stuttered taking the cup of coffee he was holding out to her. She was going to need it. She had barely slept all night due to excitement and the timezone was very different in Paris so she wouldn't be able to sleep for ages. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to anyway. Not with the excitement of spending a whole two weeks alone with Chad. He stopped her thoughts by pulling her in close for a hug and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey Look! Its Chad and Sonny!", Some paparazzi guy called turning around to catch them at the wrong moment.

"Damn it", Chad muttered

"No its ok!", Sonny whispered "Were supposed to be seen together remember?", she reminded him. She felt him relax and grab her hand

"Ok then lets give them what they want", Chad said flicking his hair back confidently and putting on a perfect smile. The brunette wondered how he could be this confident when this many people were looking and snapping pictures of him.

"Honestly, how can you deal with this?", Sonny exclaimed blinking as another flash went off in her face startling her.

"Im used to it... and you will be too soon enough", he replied calmly smiling for another photo

"Whats that supposed to mean", she asked laughing

"Sonny... I get followed around a lot more than you think. And if i'm with you theres going to be a lot more following trust me", he explained. She smiled

"Ahh ok then.. So i guess we just act natural right?"

"Right", he replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek which sent the paparazzi crazy. Sonny frowned but he just laughed

"Cmon", He said pulling her round the corner and into the members lounge, "It should be a lot more quiet in here". And it was. Apart from one teenage girl who came up and asked for a picture with Chad the two were left alone in peace until their flight was called. And much to Sonny's delight boarding the plane went very quickly and they were ready for take-off in just a few minutes.

"How longs the flight again?", she asked impatiently after the plane had been in the air for about 5 minutes

"About 11 hours", he said relaxing back in his seat

"11 hours! I can't wait that long", She whined  
"Aww.. your so cute when your impatient", he laughed kissing her on the cheek "Dont worry though it goes very quickly.. especially if you have someone to talk too which I usually don't", He said fiddling with his wallet and passport

"Let me see your passport photo", Sonny giggled as she caught a quick glimpse of it. The blonde boy quickly snapped his passport shut

"No", he blushed  
"Awww pleeeaasssee.. you can see mine", She begged

"Its from four years ago though.. Its really embarrassing", He said blushing harder

"Chaaaddd please", She said pulling a cute face and placing a hand on his thigh.

"Fine", He muttered handing her the passport. She opened up his passport to the right page and gazed at the picture

"Awww.. theres nothing wrong with that! Its cute!", she exclaimed

"No its not.. just look at my hair!", he whined

"Shut up Chad! Your such a girl", Sonny said slapping him playfully, "Hey wait a second.. your real name is Charles?", she giggled looking closer at the page

"Shh!", He said grabbing the passport back

"Oh sorry!", she said quickly covering her mouth in case someone heard "Where did Chad come from then?", she whispered

"Charles was lame... So I shortened it when I got into show business. I've been Chad since I was 3", He explained

"Aww no its cute... but I love Chad", She giggled

"Good.. you start calling me Charles and I'lle have to find a dumb name for you", He threatened

"Oohh I'm so scared.. Charles", She whispered

"Thats Chad to you", He said hitting her round the head playfully with his magazine "Cmon lets watch a movie to pass time", He said. So the two teenagers soon had their headphones on and were watching a movie. Sonny had her head rested on Chad's shoulder and before the movie had ended she was asleep.

"Sonny, Sonny wake up", Chad said gently shaking his sleeping girlfriend

"Wha what?", she mumbled sleepily

"Oh I must have dozed off", she realized

"Yeah.. for 10 hours!", The blonde boy laughed "Were just about to land"

"Seriously? Oh my god were in Paris!", She squealed excitedly

"Yep and its 6:00am Sunday", he pointed out whilst adjusting his watch  
"I'm so glad I slept then.. Arent you tired?", Sonny said  
"Yeah.. exhausted actually.. But I can't sleep on planes", he said. Then raised and eyebrow and laughed as Sonnys stomach rumbled

"Somebodys hungry", He laughed as the brunette blushed

"Sorry my stomach has a mind of its own sometimes", She giggled

"Dont worry.. We'll just check into the hotel then we can go get something to eat", He said. The two teenagers stepped off the plane and made their way through baggage to the area where you got picked up. There must have been word of them coming because around 5 reporters rushed up and started talking very fast to them in French. Sonny hoped Chad would translate for her.. because she knew hardly any words of French and would hate to not know what was going on for two weeks. He replied quickly and signed his autograph for each of them, a smile on his face.

"What was that all about?", Sonny exclaimed hanging on his arm  
"Oh they just wanted an autograph", he said simply reaching in his pocket for his phone which was ringing

"Hello?", Was all Sonny understood before he started with the French again.

"Ahhh so much French! This is getting confusing", she laughed

"Well thats France for you! Don't worry lots of people speak English here", He assured

"Who was that?", she asked

"Oh.. thats my friend Claudine, she's coming to pick us up and we have to go meet her outside", he explained as they made their way to the exit and hung around for while trying to find her

"Chad!", They heard a voice call and both automatically turned their heads. Sonny saw a tiny blonde girl waving frantically. Even after just one look she already didn't like the look of her

"Trust Chad to be friends with her", she muttered to herself very quietly

"What?", Chad asked barely concentrating on her and making his way over to Claudine a huge smile on his face. She followed him taking in the blonde girls appearance. She was very skinny and petite with skin a very pale shade of white. She had huge very shiny big brown eyes which were absolutely stunning, but she was not wearing any make up apart from a bright red lipstick perfectly applied. Not that it mattered though as her skin was flawless just like her straight blonde hair which hung down in a long bob flowing over one side of her face. She wore a tiny red top and even tinier denim shorts that looked like they could only fit a doll, paired with very high black boots which made her legs look amazing. Her shirt was bunched up showing a perfectly flat stomach and a navel piercing. She sounded so sexy when she said Chad because of her accent it came out like 'Shaad'. Jealousy begin to build up in the pit of her stomach

"Claudine!", Chad exclaimed as she leant over for a hug and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Then she began speaking French so fast that Sonny could only dream of understanding. The brunette couldn't believe how she had just completly blanked her out like that. Chad must have noticed as he stopped the conversation and spoke in English

"Claudine.. This is my girlfriend Sonny", he spoke slowly putting an arm around Sonny. She immediately felt better.

"Oh Hi, Nice to meet you", Claudine mumbled in a strong accent barely taking her eyes of Chad. Sonny shook her hand and smiled

"Hey, how are you?", She asked politely. But Claudine was obviously not interested as she went back to talking to Chad.

"She doesn't speak French", Chad laughed looking at Sonny

"Oh Sorry", Claudine replied simply yet again ignoring Sonny "Ok then.. lets go to the car, I taking you to the hotel right?", she asked

"Yeah", Chad said sliding into the backseat with Sonny.

"Chad, come sit in the front", Claudine said bluntly as if Sonny wasn't even there.

"No its ok I'm good", he laughed putting his hand on Sonny's. Claudine gave her an evil look then turned back around.

"No Chad its ok... go sit up front", Sonny said pushing him slightly. She knew Claudine already hated her and she didn't want to make things any worse.

"Ohh.. are you sure?", he asked confused

"Yeah.. go", she said leaning over and opening the car door for him. He got out and sat down on the front seat. She gave Sonny a fake smile then turned her attention back to the blonde actor who had just sat down next to her. Chad reached for his seatbelt but she quickly slapped his hand away and buckled it for him deliberately leaning right over to give him a good view down her top. Sonny's mouth dropped open. How could she be doing this!

"Woah Claud.. I think you need to pull your top up", Chad laughed looking away decently. The blonde girl looked furious.

"Oh", she said leaning back and starting the car.

The ride to the hotel was the longest, most irritating ride of Sonny's life. Claudine refused to speak in English despite Chad's constant reminders so she was left to just sit there whilst the two teenagers in the front had their own private conversation. She loved the look of Paris though

"Chad oh my god! Look its the Eiffel tower!", She called excitedly as they passed it

"Oh yeah Hun.. I'll take you there later if you want", he replied sweetly. But Claudine jsut had to go and get involved again  
"Remember when we went there once Chad?", she said softening her voice  
"Yeah.. but that was a long time ago", He laughed nervously pretending to check his phone for texts.

"Oh Look heres the hotel!", He said practically jumping out the car so he couldn't be caught in anymore awkward situations

"Thank you so much for the ride Claudine", he said as Sonny got the luggage out of the trunk.

"Arent I allowed a hug from my Chad?", She asked holding out her arms as soon as she saw Sonny appear in the corner  
"Oh yeah sure", he said leaning over for a hug. She held him tight for at least 10 seconds. Then she whispered something in French in his ear and drove off. Chad turned to Sonny

"Oh man... I'm so sorry about her", He winced "I didn't remember her being this bad", he said looking down at the floor and placing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Its ok... don't worry about it. Did you guys used to date then?", Sonny asked curiously

"Yeah a bit... you know", he mumbled and quickly changed the subject "I've know her since I was about 10 and now we both work for the French Mackenzie falls". The brunettes heart dropped in her chest when she heard that Chad was going to be seeing her everyday Without her there! 'Who knows what could happen?', she worried to herself biting the edge of her nail.  
"Ahh Monsieur Cooper.. Let me take bags for you!", A smartly dressed bellboy said dragging a luggage cart behind him. Sonny came out of her daze 'Stop worrying! He's changed now! Everythings going to be ok', she reassured herself as they got in the elevator.

The room was absouletly amazing. It was almost twice the size of Sonnys apartment in itself and she hadn't even seen the bathroom yet. The first thing she noticed was the huge bed. It was big enough to fit 10 or even more people. She caught the blonde boy's eye and he winked at her indicating that there would be a lot more than sleeping going on in that bed. The next thing she noticed was the absolutely huge window along one wall. They were on the top floor so they had an absolutely amazing view of the city.

"Wow!", Sonny exclaimed rushing over to the window and peering out "Chad this room is amazing! Thank you sooo much!", she squealed throwing her arms around him

"I thought you'd like it", he smiled accepting her hug and kissing her on the forehead. They hugged tight for a minute before Sonny's stomach rumbled again

"Are we gonna go get some breakfast?", she giggled

"Sure.. Just let me go freshen up", He said picking up his bag and opening the door to the bathroom. Sonny followed. The bathroom was almost as amazing as the bedroom. The bathtub again could fit 10 people and there was also a spa table and a Jacuzzi.

"How much are you paying for this room?", Sonny asked slightly shocked

"A lot.. but its worth it", he said "Hey Can I use your straightners I can't find mine", he asked. She raised an eyebrow and giggled

"Seriously Chad? Were going out for breakfast And your gonna straighten your hair?", she laughed

"Uhh yeah.. I look a total mess", he laughed. His usually perfect blonde hair stuck up slightly and was ruffled at the sides but Sonny liked it. She ran a hand through his hair  
"You look hot… Sooo hot", She whispered seductively winking at him and pulling him in quickly. He knew what to do. They shared several long kisses one after the other only pulling away to draw a breath. Sonny kept running her hand through Chad's hair which was messing it up even more but he didn't care. They were way too caught up in each other and the bliss of finally having some privacy. Sonny had kicked her heels off when they entered the room so the height difference between the two was now very noticeable and Chad laughed as Sonny tried to stay up on her toes and grab onto his collar to bring herself up to his height.  
"Come here baby", he whispered into her neck lifting her up into a sitting position on the bathroom counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought himself closer to her.

"Much better", he whispered smiling as they were rejoined their lips at the perfect height.

They carried on like this for a few minutes until they were red in the faces and panting for breath.  
"Why are you so hot?", Chad groaned burying his face in her chest and hugging her tight.  
"Is that gonna be a problem?", She teased

"Obviously.. As my body wont stop reacting to it", He laughed adjusting his pants "Cmon lets go get something to eat", He smiled lifting her down and taking her hand.

"Wait.. no hair?", she teased tugging on the end of a strand  
"Nope.. No hair. To be honest they wont be looking at me. You're the good-looking one", He complimented

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Wait a second… Could this actually be Chad Dylan Cooper saying this?", Sonny asked  
"Normally I wouldn't. But everything is an acception to Chad Dylan Cooper when its about Sonny Munroe", he laughed kissing her again and helping her to put her shoes on.

Sonny was glowing. Here they were, Sonny and Chad.. in Paris! Having breakfast in a café. It felt like a dream to the brunette girl but it was real as it gets and she was loving every minute.

**OK Sorry for the lame ending but yeah hahah ;) please review guys and keep reading xxx**


	13. City of Romance

**I just want to take a small moment to thank you guys for all the positive reviews! Honestly it really means soooo much it actually makes my day when I see a new review so keep reviewing hehehe ;) and then I'lle work extra hard at getting these chapters up quickly**

**AHHHHHHHHHH OMG CHANNY IS NEVER GONNA EXIST FOR REAL ANYMORE IN THE NEW SEASON :S :S I ACTUALLY WANNA CRY lol anyway they will forever live on in my fanfiction ;)**

Back in Hollywood it was the middle of the night. Tawni Hart sat up in bed scrolling through the teen weekly homepage on her iphone. There was nothing about her, sadly. She sighed but pressed excitedly at the screen as she saw a Sonny and Chad's name. A picture flashed up on the screen and Tawni peered closely. She saw something she didn't like. Something she really didn't like.

"LOAD YOU DUMB THING!", She screeched as she accidentally left the webpage and tried to get back to it. The boy next to her stirred in his sleep and Tawni quickly covered her hand with her mouth as she remembered where she was. She'd gone back to Nico's after work and stayed the night. She felt bad for waking him up  
"You still awake?", He mumbled sitting up

"Yeah I can't sleep.. Sorry for waking you baby", She said stroking his hair affectionately.

"It's probably all those caffeine drinks you have", Nico laughed, "What you looking at?", he asked curiously peering over at the screen.

"Oh nothing", Tawni said locking the screen "Uhh I think I need a glass of water.. I'lle be right back", she exclaimed desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ok", he muttered barely awake anyway. The blonde girl got out of bed and pulled the first shirt she saw over her body as she walked through to the kitchen

'Who Is she!', Tawni thought out loud getting annoyed now as she looked at the picture again. She knew it had been taken in the French airport because of the French writing in the background. It was moments after Chad and Claudine had spotted each other and the photograph showed them hugging with Sonny hanging back awkwardly in the corner. Tawni was very good when it came to these kinds of situations so she knew immediately what was going on

'That bitch.. If she gets my best friend hurt she'lle be sorry', Tawni thought angrily. She wanted to call Sonny and ask if she was ok but Sonny said that she would call her. And she didn't want to disturb. 'Its probably just some stupid mistake', The blonde girl reassured leaving the website. She sat there for a few moments before deciding to go back to the bedroom.

'Man this is gonna be such a long two weeks without Sonny!', Tawni thought as she lay down in bed and plugged in her headphones.

"Wow Chad… This is so amazing", Sonny grinned finishing of her croissant  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!", Chad smiled calling over a waitress to pay the check. She was only about 20 years old and started smiling really big when she recognized Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?", She asked her strong French accent making it sound funny.

"Ahh Oui", He replied which sonny recognized meant 'yes'after hours of reading her French phrasebook.

After they had finally escaped the waitress and paid the check they left the café and made their way down the street.

"This Place is so beautiful", Sonny exclaimed

"I know.. I knew you'd love it. You know what? Every time I come here I always think about how nice it would be to bring a girl. One I really cared about", Chad said putting an arm around her and resting it on her hip. She leaned up and kissed his cheek

"Aww Chad.. I never knew you could be so sweet", She awed sliding an arm around his hip too.

"So what does Ma'Lady wanna do first then?", Chad laughed producing a map from his back pocket

"Everything!", She smiled excitedly, "Show me round!"

"Right then.. Your in for the tour of your life!", he laughed

The day went by so quickly that it was getting very late before they knew it. Sonny drained the last few drops from her wineglass and got up. It was a ten minute walk back to the hotel and the night was still warm. The brunette wanted this moment to go on forever just her and Chad walking arm in arm down the almost empty streets. She could tell there would be no 'action' happening tonight as Chad was practically falling asleep as they rode up in the elevator. She slapped him on the arm playfully

"Wha What.. Shit.. Im sorry.. Im sooo tired", He yawned  
"Its ok", she laughed "Come Here", She giggled seductively grabbing him by the butt and pulling him in for a long kiss. "That's all your getting tonight but just you wait for tomorrow", she winked stepping out of the elevator. He followed behind her a content look on his face

"You know what Sonny Munroe… I don't think I've ever enjoyed being with a person this much before", Chad said as they were lying down to go to sleep

"Me neither. I never expected I'd end up with you to be honest", she laughed

"I love you", He whispered

"Love you too"

"Night"

"Night"


	14. The First time

**Hey there guys! So you guessed it! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for ;) im soo soo sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been soooooooo busy with exams and shit.. but yeah enjoy and I PROMISE the next chapters will come quicker xx**

It was the 5th day that they had been in Paris when Sonny heard the words she had been waiting practically forever for. The first few days would be the busiest. Chad had warned her, but she hadn't expected THIS many rehearsals, tapings, fan events and parties. It left them both so tired at night that they couldn't even spend any 'time' together. But then he said it and Sonny was so overwhelmed with excitement that she dropped her fork.

"Wha What? Did you say?", She said trembling with excitement

"I said.. I have the night off.. Do you wanna go back early to the hotel.. and maybe.. you know", He laughed

"Yes!", Sonny practically shrieked

"Somebody's getting a bit over excited!", Chad laughed as he paid the check and got up to leave the restaurant. Sonny went red

"I can't help it.. You're hot", she teased slapping him on the butt

"How do you think I deal with it? Your much hotter", He said

"You better peform well tonight Cooper.. Im expecting high standards from you", Sonny teased  
"I assure you that you won't be let down", he whispered seductively in a voice that almost made Sonny melt.

When the door of the hotel room was safely shut and the curtains had been drawn the two young adults just stared at each other

"I want you. Now.. Sonny Munroe", Chad whispered seductively winking at her

"mmmhmm", She replied pushing a strand of hair out of his eye and playing with it. The brunette looked up into his eyes just gazing at how good-looking he was. She had to admit it even though he was very vain sometimes he was gorgeous. Even without the hair and make-up his shiny eyes stunned anyone who took a moment to look.

"You have such gorgeous eyes", The two actors both spoke simultaneously and gasped as they realized what they had said. Sonny let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend snuggling up into his chest and breathing in the expensive perfume. She hugged him for ages until he couldn't wait any longer

"Kiss me already you little..", Chad started but stopped suddenly and took a step back to support himself as Sonny threw herself up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist  
"Woah", He laughed steadying himself against the bed then leaning his head in and kissing her roughly on the lips agin and again. They both ran their hands up and down each others backs passionately getting more and more turned on and moaning. Sonny began to get restless as she realized how slow Chad was taking things.

"Chad?"

"Mmm", He mumbled into her neck  
"Are we actually like gonna….", Sonny started then paused  
"Have sex?", He finished, laughing at his girlfriend, "You don't have to be afraid to say it Sonny, its me! Your boyfriend", He exclaimed. Sonny's face turned into a huge smile as she was reminded that Chad was finally her boyfriend  
"Ok then.. So are we gonna have sex? I'm really really turned on", She admitted blushing slightly  
"So am I. I want too sooooo much", He admitted too his eyes full of lust "But just one question. I care for you so much Sonny.. and are you sure you wanna lose it to me? Truth is I'm such a jerk", he laughed not looking her in the eye

"Of course I do you hottie.. and your NOT a jerk", She whispered jumping down and taking him by surprise by pushing him back onto the bed. He looked up at her in shock as she straddled him and started to take her top off.

"Did I ever mention how much I love the 'bad' Sonny?", Chad stated, moaning as she started to rub herself on top of him.

"Yeah you …", Sonny started but squealed in surprise as Chad flipped her over and leaned on top of her resting his face on her chest.  
"You think I'm gonna let you do all the work bad girl?", he said putting on that sexy smile that made Sonny melt inside. She gasped in excitement. They kissed slowly and passionately for the next few minutes as Sonny removed Chad's shirt. She glanced at this abs again and swooned  
"Why are you so hot?", Sonny teased

"Why are you?", he replied quickly rejoining their lips and starting to unhook her bra.

"Holy crap youre good!' Sonny giglgled as her bra fell off with barely any effort at all from him.

"That's nothing trust me.. The best is coming", he assured pulling her onto his lap and stroking every inch of her body. Sonny loved it but was getting tired of waiting.. she just wanted it to happen. Now. With all the strength in her body she pushed him back onto the pillows, removed her panties and lay flat on top of him grinding against his crotch.  
"Oh Man", he groaned

"You like that?', Sonny teased. Chad Nodded, barely able to speak with the pleasure that was rippling through his body.

"I think its time for your boxers to come off now", Sonny spoke seductively, sliding a hand down them and removing them slowly. When they were finally both naked they just took a moment to look at each other.

"Woah.. I can't believe I'm finally seeing Sonny naked!", Chad laughed barely able to believe they had got this far. A part of him wanted to stop because it was too early but Sonny wasn't going to have that. He flipped them round so he was on top and got Sonny into a comfortable position.

"Is this it?", Sonny asked her face lighting up. Chad nodded and kissed her again  
"Do we need a condom or are you sorted?", He whispered  
"Condom", Sonny replied. The blonde actor reached into his wallet which was on the bedside table and grabbed one. Sonny watched him open up the packet and slip it on expertly as she prepped herself for what was coming.

"You ready? Just promise me something", Chad said

"What?"

"You'll tell me to stop if its hurting.. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt.. because first time always hurt", Chad said

"I promise.. But even if it hurts its gonna feel really good right?", Sonny asked

"Of course.. especially cause its me", Chad laughed. Then placing his hands on Sonny's head and kissing her to distract her he positioned himself at her entrance.

He wasn't gonna lie.. stopping would be very very hard for him considering how long he had been waiting to do this so he took extra care to make sure it wouldn't hurt her as he pushed in for the first time. Watching her face go from anxiousness to pain was one of the most horrible things he had to watch but he decided that if he were to stop she would whine and he would be extremely frustrated.

"Jesus your tighter than I thought" , he commented

"Oww", she moaned "Carry on!' , She instructed though as he started to pull out unsurely.

"Okay then.. Just try to push past the pain and think about how good it feels", he assured kissing her again as she pushed himself in further then out again beginning to pick up the pace. Little by little her moans of pain started to turn into groans of pleasure and every few minutes she instructed her boyfriend to go a little faster. Chad didn't object. He was enjoying this more than any sex he had had in his whole life!

"mmmm" he groaned finally settling on his normal fast pace as he quickly approached his climax.

"I… Am… So…. Close", Sonny managed to gasp between the moans which kept escaping her lips.

" Me too", Chad said thrusting in a few more times before he came. It was the longest most intense orgasm he had experienced in his whole life and he could tell Sonny was going through the same pleasure. By the look on her face and her heavy panting. He rolled down next to her side and they both lay on there backs gasping for breath. After a few minutes Sonny turned to Chad and slid up close  
"That was amazing", She whispered

"I know.. Wanna know something?" Chad said grabbing her hand

"What?' She murmured lost in his eyes

"Your defiantly the best I've EVER had", He admitted

"Oh So that's like 6000 girls to compete with right?", Sonny teased

"Shut up", Chad smiled slapping her playfully. They lay still for a couple of seconds before Sonny plucked up the courage to ask what she had been meaning to ask

"Was Claudine good?", She asked

"I'm Sorry. What?", Chad replied a little shocked

"You heard me.. Was she?", Sonny demanded

"What kind of a question is that? Its all in the past now baby!", he said sounding sort of upset

"I know, I know.. I just wanted to know"', Sonny said hugging him.

"Ok well she was quite good I guess, but honestly not as good as you.. and lets just say shes experienced", he laughed

"Ok", Sonny laughed and hugged him close under the covers of the bed.

"You know what?", Chad said

"What?", Sonny asked curiously

"We need to do this a lot more often", he said fondly ruffling her hair

"Agreed", Sonny replied seconds before Chad's phone started to ring. He reached for it and checked the caller ID.

"Its Claudine… Probably about work.. I should get this", Chad stated getting up and walking over to the other side of the room taking his boxer shorts with him and slipping them on. Claudine called almost EVERY single night. Sonny hated this as she could never understand the phone conversation as they spoke in French, so they could be talking about anything and she wouldn't even know. She took this as a chance to call Tawni

" I'm just gonna have a shower", she told Chad and rushed into the bathroom to dial her best friends number 


End file.
